Un Amour Gazettien
by Poulpe-O-Cassis
Summary: Lors d'une soirée, Reita un peu bourré, embrasse Kai sans le vouloir réellement, du moins c'est ce qu'il dit. Cependant, le batteur ne l'entends pas de cette oreille, il est bien décidé à affirmer ces nouveaux sentiments qu'il à envers le bassiste. Comple
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Poulpe-O-Cassis  
**Genre:** Romance/ YaoiRaiting : T, même si je ne sais pas si on peut le ranger dans cette catégorie...  
**Disclamers :** Ben euh... Membre du groupe de Visual Kei, The GazettE  
**Note :**Voici donc ma toute première fic, yaoi, sur le magnifique groupe The GazettE. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'affectionne assez. Au départ, je voulais faire une histoire assez... Hot, mais finalement, elle se retrouve dans le genre "soft", enfin bref, je vous laisse juger.

* * *

- Gazerock is not dead!!!!!!

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore? Tu commences à craquer ?

La voix grave d'un homme blond au nez bandé, venait de recouvrir celle d'un autre jeune homme aux cheveux brun en bataille. Le bassiste et le batteur du groupe Gazette, se trouvaient entrain de répéter dans une salle de répétition de la compagnie _Peace and Smile_. Un concert était prévu pour la semaine prochaine et Reita et Kaï, n'avait pas encore mis au point leur duo pour ce jour. Ils leur restaient du travail, surtout que tout les deux n'arrivaient pas à se coordonner comme il le fallait. Kaï avec sa batterie, jouait un temps trop rapide par rapport à la basse de Reita et aucun des deux ne voulaient changer son rythme. Le reste du groupe n'arrivant pas à les mettre en accord, ils les laissèrent se débrouiller tout seuls, pendant qu'eux iraient aux interviews pour la promotion de leurs live. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée, car tout les deux ne savait toujours pas jouer ensemble.

- J'en ai marre, je veux sortir de cette salle !

- Non, pas avant qu'on soit au point !

- Mais je vais vraiment craquer, snif.

- Pense au concert alors.

-Oui mais… On peut pas supprimer notre duo ? demanda Kaï avec plein d'espoir dans la voix.

- Non.

- T'es méchant, Reita-kun !

Reita lâcha alors un sourire. Il se mit debout et fît semblant d'avoir envie de se battre. Les poings levés, il imita les boxeurs qu'il aimait tant et se mit à sautiller sur place. Kai, quand à lui, posa ses baguettes avec un grand sourire et se rapprocha de son collègue. Tout deux se tournant autour prêt à simuler un match de boxe, ils furent interrompu par leur manageur, 'Take-chan'. Se mettant à courir à leurs instruments respectifs, ils firent semblant de se remettrent à leur travail. Le regard froid du nouvel arrivant se posa sur les deux amis et leur dit :

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester sérieux deux minutes ? Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore compris la gravité de la situation, dois je vous la rappeler ?

- Non se ne sera pas la peine Take-chan, on la comprend très bien, dit Kai avec un ton ironique dans la voix.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce gamin, chef, il est immature, chef, il ne peut pas comprendre l'importance de ce morceau, chef. Quand on est un baka, chef, on l'est...

Même pas eut il fini sa phrase, qu'une baguette voltigea sur la tête de Reita. Suivit d'un grand éclat de rire des deux membres du groupe, ils prirent leur bouteilles d'eau et s'arrosèrent mutuellement sous la colère de leur manageur.

- Ca suffit !!!!! cria celui-ci.

Il prit les bouteilles de leurs mains avec fureur et s'en alla vers la porte.

-Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir fini ! Si vous agissez comme des enfants, je vais devoir vous punir comme si vous en étiez ! Vous êtes toujours les derniers à finir votre boulot, et je vous promets que cela changera !

Et il claqua la porte.

- Je crois qu'on la un peu mit en colère…

- Un tout petit peu alors.Il faut le comprendre aussi... Allez, remettons-nous au travail.

Reita avait déjà repris sa basse entre ses mains et commencer à jouer, mais ne fût pas imité par son ami. Kai toujours assis derrière sa batterie, avait arrêté de sourire et avait la tête baissée avec un regard songeur. On pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur son visage. Quelque chose le tracassé gravement. L'état du jeune batteur n'échappa pas au grand blond qui cessa sa musique et se rapprocha de lui. Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda se qui lui arrivait.

-Tu es malade ? Questionna t-il.

Kai hocha la tête négativement puis repris un grand sourire.

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué. On répète depuis ce matin comme des automates, alors la fatigue s'installe. Rien de grave, je t'assure !

Reita n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais n'insista pas. S'acharner à savoir une chose qu'un interlocuteur ne voulait pas dévoiler, était une mission impossible, surtout si cette personne risquait d'en être froissée. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de sortie et l'ouvrit doucement pour y glisser sa tête au travers. Faisant le signe de se taire à Kai, il sorti furtivement sans faire un bruit. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il réapparut des boites sous le bras.

- Des Bentôs !!!!!

- Chuuuut ! Ne crie pas si fort, Take-chan va nous entendre !

Tout deux se mirent à rire à l'idée de voir déambuler leur manageur hors de lui et commencèrent à déjeuner. Tout en mangeant, ils discutèrent des projets qu'ils pourraient faire pour le groupe, puis blaguèrent sur tout et rien. Après avoir fini son repas, Reita se leva et se remis à la basse, jouant quelques notes qu'il jugeait bon pour s'accorder avec le son de la batterie de Kai. Ce dernier le regardant jouer perdit à nouveau son sourire. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et ne bougea plus. Reita l'ayant remarqué et commençant à s'inquiéter à nouveau, s'avança vers lui et lui dégagea les mains pour pouvoir voir son visage.

- Hé, Kai, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Reita-kun, je…

Il se mit à genoux et se blottit contre l'homme au nez bandé. On pouvait entendre quelques gémissements pendant que Reita lui caressait délicatement ses cheveux. Pensant enfin à comprendre se qui tourmentait Kai, il le prit par les épaules et lui demanda :

- C'est pour se qui c'est passé la semaine dernière ?

- …

Pour pouvoir comprendre de quoi parlent exactement les deux membres du groupe de The Gazette, il faudrait faire un bond dans le passé, il y a de cela 6 jours.

Alors que tout le staff et le groupe se trouvaient dans leurs chambres respectifs, Kai n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit là et parti donc s'installer dans la salle de détente que la compagnie leur avait aménagé. Comme à son habitude quand il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il allumait sa console vidéo et jouait à un jeu de foot. Près d'une demi heure plus tard, il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Reita vêtu de son pyjama de nuit venait d'entrer avec à la main une bouteille de saké. Le voyant ainsi, il s'était mis à sourire. Kai avait tout de suite remarqué que le bassiste était bourré et avait le sourire en coin.

- Normalement, la nuit on dort, dit Reita, s'asseyant près de lui.

- Et c'est un saoulard qui me dit ça ? dit-il avec un grand éclat de rire. Même en pleine nuit tu ne quittes pas ton saké.

- Lui au moins ne m'est pas infidèle !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Se retrouvant allongé sur le dos, Kai n'osa plus bouger et ne comprit pas tout de suite se qui venait de se passer. Un des membres de son groupe, un de ses meilleurs amis, l'avait allongé pour pouvoir l'embrasser amoureusement. Dans son esprit, se fut le néant total. Tout se qu'il avait pu faire à ce moment là, fut d'attendre que Reita daigne arrêter.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu es si mignon quand tu souris comme ça…

Maintenant au courant de l'aventure des deux jeunes hommes, revenons à l'instant présent. Le moment où Kai, gêné, se retrouvait confronté à un Reita de marbre, au contraire de son habitude.

- Le lendemain matin, je t'avais bien expliqué que j'étais un peu bourré et j'avais agis sans le vouloir vraiment…

- Tu comprends rien ! Ce baiser… Pour moi…

Kai venait de relever la tête et s'imposait enfin à Reita. L'expression sur son visage savait changé en une détermination pesante et il se leva regardant de haut son ami.

- C'était beaucoup plus qu'un jeu ou une erreur de ta part !


	2. Chapter 2

_Avant d'entamer le chapitre, je voulais juste remercier les personnes qui m'ont averti que les "anonymes" ne pouvaient pas poster de reviews " J'avais oublié d'activer l'option, donc merci beaucoup o_

_Pour ce qui est de ce second chapitre de Gazette, il est pas super, super. Il n'a pas trop d'action, voir pas du tout, mais je préfère prendre mon temps et frapper un bon coup _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_PS: N'hésitez pas pour les reviews XD _

* * *

Reita n'avait pas encore très bien réalisé ce qui se passait. Kai était là, devant lui, debout, le regardant avec détermination et vivacité, laissant un bassiste assis au sol, ne comprenant plus se qu'il se passait. Un silence s'installa et aucun des deux membres du groupe ne bougea. Une gêne s'était installée. Après sa réplique, il était devenu pale et moins confiant. Quand à Reita, complètement paralysé, commença enfin à se relever tout doucement, évitant le regard du batteur. Sans un mot pour Kai, il retourna à sa basse et recommença à jouer. Il jouait toujours le même morceau qu'il devait répété avec ce dernier, cependant, il avait l'air plus déterminé, comme si il voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Le brun décida alors à son tour de rejoindre sa batterie. Peut-être que Reita ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Ou bien il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ses paroles, ou tout simplement, il voulait éviter d'en parler. Quel que soit la solution, elle ne plaisait pas à Kai.

- Faut qu'on parle !!!! dit-il, frappant avec ses baguettes de toutes ses forces sur sa batterie. Je sais que ce que je viens de dire est assez… Déroutant, mais ce n'est pas une raison de te comporter avec autant d'indifférence… Je trouve ça presque insultant envers moi. Je pense que…

- Kai-chan, tu sais, je t'aime bien, t'es un super pote. Toi et moi on c'est toujours bien entendu, surtout pour délirer ensemble, mais il faut que tu comprennent que ça ne va pas plus loin. Là dernière fois, j'étais seulement bourré, ce que j'avais fait, n'avait aucun sens!

Reita l'avait coupé si froidement et si facilement que Kai eu du mal à tout encaisser. Pendant un moment, il avait cru, avec un tout petit espoir, que peut être, ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il fallait bien l'admettre, toute était perdu. Pourtant, le leader du groupe n'allait pas laisser tomber comme ça, sans se battre. En lui avouant que pour lui le baiser n'était pas seulement un jeu, il avait dévoilé son amour inconscient envers Reita. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Cela faisait un bien long moment où il se sentait attirer par le bassiste, mais avait toujours essayer de refouler ses sentiments par peur. Kai en avait assez de devoir toujours regarder l'homme au nez bandé de loin, sans pouvoir lui dire se qu'il ressentait, il fallait que ça change. Pour cela, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution : se montrer entreprenant.

- Reita-kun…

- Ouais ?

- Je n'abandonnerai pas !

- Hum ? lui demanda t-il d'un regard interrogateur.

Kai ne lui répondit pas et repris ses baguettes en main pour jouer à nouveau. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et ne savait plus comment se comporter, mais une chose était sûre, il désirait Reita. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne se souvenait pas que l'ex-leader du groupe n'avait pas de penchant envers les hommes. C'était même rare de le voir avec des femmes. La dernière petite amie en date avec qui il avait été, était il y a environs six ou sept mois. Et si il avait des tendances… Non, Kai se refusait d'avoir trop d'espoir, peut être que la réalité le rattraperait.  
Sans qu'il ne se rende compte que Reita recommençait à jouer en même temps que lui, miraculeusement, leurs musiques se concordaient enfin, au même rythme. Tout deux ayant enfin remarqué leurs exploits respectifs, se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Oubliant se qu'il venait de se passer, les deux jeunes hommes étaient pris par leur morceau et n'arrivèrent plus à s'arrêter. Ce fut seulement au moment où leur manageur entra dans la salle qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Ce dernier avait l'air ravis, au point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait se mettre à sauter de joie. Il leur donna alors la permission de quitter la salle de répétition en leur donnant quand même un conseil.

-Vous savez, si vous arrêtiez de toujours tout prendre à la rigolade, vous n'aurez pas à passer des heures à répéter. Soyez un peu plus studieux je vous prie.

Son attitude avait complètement changé, même qu'avec ses dernières paroles, il s'avait incliné poliment devant eux et ensuite repartir à ses occupations. Reita se mit à rire puis à sortir, suivi de Kai. Après un dernier regard, celui-ci pris son courage à deux mains et lui demanda si il était libre pour faire une petite escapade en ville.

- Désolé, se soir je ne peux pas… Uruha-chan et moi devons faire une partie de Street Fighter II. Je dois lui mettre la racler, comme ça il fera mes corvées cette semaine ! Yeah !

Kai ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais cela le dérangeait un peu que Uruha lui prenne SON Reita pour la soirée. Mais intérieurement, il s'avait très bien se qui lui restait à faire.

- Je joue avec vous se soir !

- T'es sûr ? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que le jeu ne te disait plus rien ?

- Si mais j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai le droit ?

Kai avait fait une sorte de mou en disant sa dernière réplique, ce qui donna l'occasion de se faire caresser la tête par Reita. Tout rouge, il se mit à balbutier quelques mots inaudibles laissant au blond une échappe en douce sans que son ami y fasse attention. Après avoir remarqué l'échappatoire furtive de Reita, Kai se mit à lui courir après pour pouvoir le rejoindre, mais trop tard, il s'était déjà engouffré dans une pièce hors de son porté.  
Planté comme un piquet au milieu d'un couloir, en pensant bien entendu à Reita, il fut bousculé par une des maquilleuses de l'équipe technique.

-Kai-san, que faite vous ici ? Ne deviez vous pas répéter ? Si Take-san vous voyez ici, il vous…

- Toujours aussi gentille et prévenante Kame-chan, mais Reita et moi avons fini. On se concorde parfaitement maintenant !

- Je suis contente de l'apprendre, je pensais que vous n'alliez jamais y arriver à se train là. Reita me l'avait dit en me demandant de lui préparer des bentôts rapidement.

- Il a vraiment dit qu'on allait pas y arriver de si tôt ? demanda t-il, complètement désorienté.

- Oui, mais il l'a dit en souriant, essaya t-elle de se rattraper.

- N'essaie pas de protéger se sale punk, c'est un « bad boy » ! Il ne mérite pas ta gentillesse ! C'est vraiment qu'un… Il n'y a même pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il est !

Elle s'était mis à rougir et avait souris timidement. Kai n'arrivait pas à se comprendre. Kaname était une fille douce, intelligente, drôle et mignonne de surcroît, pourtant, il n'arrivait qu'à éprouver de l'amitié envers elle. Pourquoi n'était il pas tombé amoureux d'elle au lieu de Reita ? Cela aurait été tellement plus facile. Peut être était ce le destin… En tout cas, en lui, un combat venait de se déclencher, celui avec pour prix, le cœur de Reita.  
Cependant, quand le jeune batteur entra dans sa chambre, il ne se rendit pas compte, que en essayant de conquérir le cœur du bassiste de Gazette, il venait de devenir le rival d'une jeune femme de l'équipe…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hum, hum, voilà un chapitre où je ne suis pas très fiere T.T _

_Mais bon, faut avancer, faut avancer!_

* * *

Trois jeunes hommes s'étaient regroupés autour d'une table et jouaient à un jeu de carte. On pouvait lire sur leurs visages, une grande concentration au bord de l'explosion qui les tenait tous crispés sur leurs chaises. Un des joueurs, celui aux cheveux noirs et rouges, semblait calme et sur de lui, alors que le joueur à sa droite, un androgyne vraiment très beau, donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un sauna. Quand au dernier, la même expression qu'un homme mettant sa vie en jeu, jeta sa dernière carte sur la table, annonçant ainsi sa victoire.

-Youss ! T'as encore gagné ! Tu pourrais nous laisser gagner de temps en temps !

- Désolé Ruki-kun, mais c'est impossible, tu sais très bien que je suis trop fier et orgueilleux pour faire une chose pareil.

-Ne trouves-tu pas des excuses ?

-Comment tu as deviné Aoi-chan ?

Les trois jeunes hommes se mirent à rire tout en rassemblant leurs cartes. A quelques pas d'eux, se trouvaient les deux derniers membres du groupe, Reita et Uruha. Tout les deux absorbaient par leur jeu leur réclamèrent le silence. Le bassiste venait de perdre sa troisième manche consécutive et se retenait de se lever et de leurs assimiler un coup à chacun.

- Vous comprenez pas que mon paquet de cigarettes et ma semaine de corvée sont mis en jeu dans ces parties ? dit-il en quittant quelques secondes les yeux de l'écran.

- Pardonne nous, oh grand Reita-sama, on ne voulait pas te…

Même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le chanteur de Gazette se prit une veste sur la figure lâchant par la même occasion un petit rire aigu. S'en suivit alors un combat frénétique entre les deux jeunes hommes avec pour seules armes les habits qu'ils portaient. Après qu'ils n'aient sur le corps que leurs pantalons, ils décidèrent de mettre fin à leurs jeux d'enfants. Kai, Aoi et Uruha étaient resté spectateurs de cette scène et applaudirent au moment où les deux autres se rhabillèrent ce qui les fit sourire.

- C'est censé être une soirée de repos je vous rappelle, dit le bassiste.

- Tu dis ça, mais c'est toi qui t'excite tout seul et qui en plus a mis en jeu des choses vraiment futiles. Bon, je commence à m'endormir debout et je viens de gagner une semaine de tranquillité grâce à toi, alors je vais pouvoir aller m'enraciner dans mon lit sans difficulté. Bonne nuit à vous tous.

Sur ces mots, Uruha quitta la pièce ignorant les protestations de Reita qui se faisait de plus en plus fortes. Aoi et Ruki décidèrent à leur tour d'aller se coucher laissant les deux autres hommes seuls dans la pièce. Ils s'étaient installé à la table et avaient décidé de fumer une cigarette avant de se coucher. Dès que Kai eu mis la sienne dans la bouche, Reita lui retira.

- Tu n'avais pas dis que tu allais arrêter ?

- Si, mais j'avais oublié.

- Comment on peut oublier une chose pareille, demanda Reita, incrédule.

- Je ne sais pas…

A ces paroles, le blond compris que quelque chose se passait dans la tête de son ami, et n'insista pas plus. Ce fut Kai qui brisa le silence qui s'était imposé, avec une réflexion sur le live qu'ils allaient faire la semaine prochaine.

- J'espère qu'on assura, parce que je trouve que ces derniers temps on se donne pas à fond.

- Normal, quand tu frappes sur ta batterie, on a l'impression que tu la caresses. Il faudrait un peu plus d'énergie, wake up !

Reita lui avait donné un léger coup de poing à l'épaule, à ces derniers mots. Avec pour unique réplique à ce coup, Kai lui montra sa main qui avait prit la forme d'un lapin, en lui disant « KonKon ». Le punk éclata alors d'un fou rire. Il dut mettre au moins deux minutes pour s'arrêter et se lever en direction de la porte. Là, il souhaita une bonne nuit à son collègue et le quitta. Le batteur voulu le rattraper, mais arrivé devant la porte, il hésita à l'ouvrir. Pourquoi insistait il ainsi ? Si Reita n'éprouvait pas les même sentiments que lui, il se devait de les respectait, sans rien en dire. Cependant, il l'aimait et ne savait pas si il devait ou non, être égoïste sur ce point là. Il ne voulait pas le perdre…

Tout en pensant ça, Kai ne pouvait pas se douter que la personne qui hantait ses pensée à cette instant même, se trouvait juste derrière la porte à la quel il se trouvait lui aussi, hésitant à lui parler à son tour. Tout deux ignorant leurs face à face, ils abandonnèrent. Reita prit le chemin de sa chambre et Kai prit place dans un fauteuil pour regarder une émission culinaire qui passait à la télé.

Le lendemain matin, le groupe se retrouva dans le bureau de leur manager. Ils devaient tous partir ensemble pour la salle où ils allaient répéter le prochain concert qui se déroulerait à Kyoto. Cependant, Takeru, n'avait pas très bien organisé le planning et il était trop tard pour le modifier. Kai et Aoi avaient une interview à la radio à faire et les trois autres membres se devaient d'être présent pour une séance photo d'un célèbre magazine japonais. Que des rendez-vous important qu'ils seraient difficile de reporter, alors le manager du groupe décida qu'il était possible de tout faire avant se soir et qu'ils se retrouveraient tous à l'aéroport pour les dix-neuf heures. Mais il eu un petit problème à ces plans. Aoi avait attrapé un coup de froid cette nuit et sa voix en était complètement déformée, de plus, elle le faisait souffrir. Takeru se demanda si il n'était pas maudit et essaya de trouver un moyen pour tout arranger. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kai y allait tout seul, mais ne pouvait pas se privé d'un autre membre pour la séance photo. Au moment où il allait téléphoner à la radio pour tout annuler à contre cœur, il fut arrêter dans son action par Reita.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais aller avec lui. Si tu annules, ce n'est pas sûr qu'on puisse prendre un autre rendez-vous dans l'émission, surtout qu'on en a besoin pour la promotion de notre nouveau single. Pour la séance photo, Aoi devrait faire l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu peux me faire confiance, lui répondit le guitariste le poing levé avec sa voix à demi cassé.

- Thank you !

Takeru se senti d'un coup soulagé, même si Reita avait été très demandé par la production du magazine, Aoi avait lui aussi son cota de popularité et espéré que tout se passerais bien.

Tous quittèrent alors le bureau se divisant en deux groupes pour prendre des chemins différents. Ruki, Uruha, Aoi et Takeru prirent un car en direction du nord de la ville, quand au deux leader et le chef de la sécurité, Lee, ils prirent le train en direction de la station radio.


	4. Chapter 4

Arrivé aux portes de la radio, Kai, Reita et Lee entrèrent acclamés par une foule de fan en délire. On pouvait entendre des déclarations d'amours, des mots d'encouragements et même des révélations plus qu'étranges. Comme d'habitude, ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, le temps devait être géré sagement et après tout, leur manager leur faisait confiance.

Ils furent très bien accueillis par les membres du staff et se sentirent vite à l'aise même pas au bout d'un quart d'heure. Kai avait déjà rajouté de nouvelles adresses à son agenda et Reita était devenu quand à lui, le nouveau meneur de l'équipe de la radio. Avant de commencer l'interview, ils eurent droit à une collation riche en sucre et à un petit discours du directeur, leur faisant part de son bonheur qu'ils soient présents dans sa station. Il eut quelques fous rires des deux membres du groupe de The GazettE au moment où le directeur se mettait à leur postillonner dessus quand il lui arrivait de dire certains mots difficiles à prononcer. A la fin, ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par Lee, leur nouveau garde du corps, qui trouvait ça impoli de leurs parts. Les deux leaders s'excusèrent et prirent place dans la salle de l'émission où les attendaient deux vieux hommes. Celui qui était chauve et à la voix aiguë se nommait Ruiji, et l'autre aux airs occidental portait le prénom de Sôsuke. Ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air très réveillés ce qui titilla l'inquiétude du jeune batteur.

- Euh… Est-ce que vous allez bien messieurs ?

- Oui, merci, c'est gentil de nous le demander. Vous êtes plus bienveillant que ce maudit patron qui nous exploite sans gène et qui …

- Arrête Ruiji-kun, tu n'as pas à parler comme ça de Fujimoto-san, surtout devant ces jeunes personnes. Veuillez bien l'excuser, dit Sôsuke en s'inclinant légèrement. Mon ami perds un peu de sa tête avec l'âge et ne sait plus très bien ce qu'il dit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous comprenons très bien, répondit Reita, notre manager nous demande tellement de travail et nous exploite aussi.

Kai se mit à rire. Il savait très bien que c'était faux. On ne pouvait pas avoir plus gentil que Takeru dans ce domaine là, c'était un homme qui faisait passer ses intérêts après ceux des autres. Même si il lui arrivait parfois d'abuser, c'était toujours pour le bien du groupe.

- Ah, je vois, vous faite une rébellion contre votre patron ! Vous allez voir ce qui vous attend de retour à la boîte !

Reita et Kai sursautèrent en même temps. La voix de Lee venait de surgir de derrière leurs dos sans crier garde. Reita se leva en sa direction et lui assimila une tape amicale sur l'épaule et lui dit très sérieusement :

- Si tu ne lui dis rien, je te promets que dès qu'on réussira à le renvoyer, tu prendras sa place. Ca te tente ?

- Hum… Je note aussi une tentative de corruption du personnelle. Takeru va être heureux de l'apprendre.

Tout les trois rirent, rejoint des deux animateurs.

- Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre discussion, mais nous sommes à l'antenne dans une minute, intervint Sôsuke.

- Argh, cria le bassiste en se dépêchant de reprendre sa place.

Quand il fut assis, Kai le regarda avec insistance. Voir Reita dans cet état lui faisait ressentir un sentiment assez fort dans l'estomac. A chacune de ses phrases, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire et dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui, il avait l'impression de rougir. Il le trouvait beau, attirant. Parfois, il se mettait à repenser à la nuit où tout les deux avaient échangé un baiser et sans le vouloir réellement, son imagination prenait le dessus. Le batteur imaginait que Reita le prenait dans ces bras, l'embrassait, lui murmurait des mots doux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir.

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir de telles pensées, mais au final, il se ressaisissait tout de même.

- C'est à nous dans trois… Deux… Une…

Et l'émission radio commença avec la présentation du groupe et de leur nouvelle promo. Il eut aussi quelques questions des auditeurs et Reita et Kai y répondirent avec plaisirs. Parfois les questions étaient assez étranges, mais les deux membres répondaient tout de même avec humour :

- Si vous vous trouviez sur une île déserte et que dessus, il n'y avait qu'un singe femelle, est-ce que vous vous reproduiriez avec ?

- Euh… dit Kai. C'est une question un peu… Etrange, non ?

- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper, reprit Reita. Pour répondre à ton interrogation, jeune auditrice, je te dirais oui. Vois-tu, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de couple humain/singe. Alors si grâce a cela, je pouvais faire naître une nouvelle race, je serais entièrement d'accord ! Surtout si il n'y a rien d'autre sur l'île… Il faudrait bien que mes pulsions sexuelles sortent un jour ou l'autre, les plaisirs solitaires lassent à la longue !

Tout le monde se mis à rire à nouveau, même la jeune fille à l'antenne.

Kai se demanda se qui ce passait. Son ami ne s'était jamais autant dévoilé à des fans.

Après une heure d'émission, il eu une pose de trois quart d'heures pour les deux membres de The Gazette. On leur avait aménagé une loge, là où ils pourraient se reposer sans être dérangé. Reita et Kai décidèrent d'y rester, mais Lee préféra faire un tour dans le studio. C'était la première fois qu'il s'y trouvait, et voulait en profiter, alors il laissa ses deux protégés seuls.

Les dix premières minutes ensemble, aucun des deux ne parla. Sans expliquer pourquoi, une gêne c'était immiscée entre eux.

Le brun décida de rompre le silence.

- C'était amusant ! J'espère que la prochaine partie sera pareille, voir mieux. Par contre, c'est la première fois que tu te dévoiles autant en publique, non ?

- C'est vrai. Je me sens à l'aise ici, et les fans qui nous posent des questions ont l'air vraiment sympa, ainsi que les questions qui sont la plus part du temps… Spéciales. Mes réponses viennent spontanément.

- Je vois.

Nouveau silence.

Kai n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il dise tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Reita, il faut que je te dise que…

- Je sors avec Kaname.

Une atmosphère pesante s'installa dans la pièce. Reita était assis dans son fauteuil, serein et ne laissant dévoiler aucun sentiments sur son visage. Kai, lui, était devenu blanc. Son cœur s'était contracté et il avait perdu sa voix.

- Avant d'aller voir Take-chan, Kaname m'a interpellé dans le couloir et m'a fait part de ses sentiments.

Quand il parlait avec sa voix calme, il ne regardait pas son collègue. Ses yeux étaient dirigés vers le plafond. Il continua de parler tout en se levant pour chercher son paquet de cigarette.

- Ca faisait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas eu de relation sérieuse. Et tu vois, Kaname est une fille gentille, douce et aimante, je pense que cette fois c'est la bonne.

- Arrête, s'il te plait…

Kai avait enfin retrouvé sa voix. Elle était devenue grave et semblait coléreuse.

- Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ? Tu le fais exprès, n'est ce pas ? Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi, alors p…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi. Ce soir là, j'étais…

- Bourré, je sais, tu me l'a déjà dit, mais j'arrive pas à le croire… Je ne veux pas y croire….

Kai se leva et mis sa tête contre un mur en murmurant des mots inaudibles. Reita le regarda avec peine, puis il fit un sourire compatissant en allant dans sa direction. Arrivé à ses côtés, il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux. Le batteur le regarda à son tour et enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine en le tenant par son T-shirt.

- Kai… Je suis désolé…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi… En tout cas, j'espère que tu seras heureux avec Kaname-chan…

A ces mots, il s'éloigna de lui et sorti de la pièce avec un air dépité.

Reita soupira. Cela lui en coûtait de dire tout ça à Kai, mais il n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour que ce dernier arrête de penser à lui. En faite, le bassiste n'avait pas été très honnête avec lui. Il lui avait menti. Lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour son ami, mais est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine de lui en faire part ? Si il lui avouait, alors tout changerait. Leur situation d'amis, leur situation de groupe, leur situation de vie… Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ses véritables pensés surtout si cela pouvait mettre sans dessus dessous la vie d'autres personnes. Ni lui, ni Kai ne pouvaient se permettre d'être égoïste. Oui Reita avait pris la bonne décision… Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il en souffrait autant ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Ayé, voilà donc la suite. Je viens juste de finir ce chapitre, donc pour le prochain, faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps. Oui, le bac blanc est prévu pour la semaine prochaine alors… T.T Bouhouhouh, faut que j'arrive à l'avoir_

_Ah oui, avant que j'oublie, merci pour les reviews, même si elles sont pas super nombreuses, elles me font troooooop plaisirs, et je m'excuse pour la « petitesse » (quote de Tama XD) de mes chapitres, mais j'arrive pas à me visionner la longueur d'un chapitre « normal », mais j'essaierai de faire des efforts par la suite !_

_YuMiw, t'as raison, j'ai des idées pour la suite, même beaucoup, mais j'arrive pas à les mettre dans l'histoire é.è  
Ellisine, oui mes chapitres sont courts, mais bon, faut me pardonner T.T Je ne sais pas comment faire XD  
Encore merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements o_

* * *

Durant la deuxième partie de l'émission radio, l'interview ne fut plus la même. L'ambiance joviale du début s'était envolée, Reita ne parlait plus autant et Kai, quand à lui, affichait un sourire niai à tout moment en essayant de répondre avec le plus d'humour possible aux questions des auditeurs.

Au bout d'hune demi-heure, durant la pause, Sôsuke leur demanda :

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Pourquoi posez-vous nous cette question ? demanda Kai ?

- Je vous trouve un peu différent par rapport à la première partie de l'émission, c'est tout. Quelqu'un du staff vous a fait un commentaire déplacé ? Si c'est le cas, n'en prenez pas garde, ils sont tous un peu jaloux de votre…

- Non, non, interrompit Reita. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le personnel de votre équipe est exemplaire, pas comme Lee… Hum, hum, enfin, je veux dire qu'on a juste un peu discuté entre nous et…

- Une petite dispute ? reprit Sôsuke.

- Si on veut, répondit Kai.

Reita baissa les yeux.

- Mais ce n'est rien de grave, continua le batteur. S'il vous plaît, faite nous confiance, on fera de notre mieux.

L'animateur leur sourit et retourna à sa place. Quand Reita voulut l'imiter, Kai le retient par une manche et lui dit :

- Oublions ce qui c'est passé avant, d'accord ? On est la pour faire la promotion de notre nouveau titre et tout le reste du groupe compte sur nous ! Alors…

- J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas…

Le batteur le remercia en souriant et retourna à son tour à sa place, laissant un Reita un peu perdu. Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était réellement confus à l'intérieur de sa tête, surtout pour ce qui était en rapport avec ces sentiments. Quand il vit son ami du dos, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de l'attraper, le prendre dans ces bras et de… Non, il devait arrêter d'avoir ces pensés. Il avait pris une décision et devait s'en tenir. Où était donc passée sa volonté de Punk ?

- Reita-san, l'émission va reprendre.

A la fin de l'interview et après avoir passé leur dernier single, Kai, Reita et Lee rentrèrent directement à la compagnie. Ruki, Uruha et Aoi n'étaient pas encore là, mais leur manager Takeru avait laissé un message qui leur était adressé. Il disait qu'ils rentreraient tard et que tout les deux n'étaient pas obligés de les attendre. Kai demanda à Lee si sa voulait bien dire qu'il pouvait rentré chez eux et il lui répondit en riant :

- Bien sur ! A moins que vous voulez répéter pour le concert à venir.

- Ah nooooooon ! Pas encore !

- Kai-kun, voilà qui me surprends. C'est bien vous qui n'arrêtez pas de répéter qu'il faut travailler d'arrache pied pour donner un magnifique live au publique ?

- Oui, mais avec tout le temps où j'ai passé dans la salle de répète', elle me rends fou dès que je m'y approche.

- Je comprends. De toute façon, vous avez l'air fatigué. Vous semblez pâle… Vous désirez voir un médecin ?

- Lee, arrête de te comporter comme une mère ! Je vais bien, juste la fatigue qui s'empare de moi.

- Hum… D'accord… Et vous Reita-san ? Vous allez aussi rentrer chez vous ou vous allez répéter ?

- Je…

- Reita, vous êtes déjà tous les deux rentrés ?

Une chevelure blonde fit irruption dans la pièce au grand malheur de Kai. Elle fila tout de suite en direction du bassiste et se cramponna à son bras. Le batteur la regarda un peu choqué. Il l'a trouvait un peu trop sans gêne. Cela faisait même pas plus d'un jour que Kaname et Reita sortaient ensemble, qu'elle se comportait déjà comme si cela durait depuis des mois. Kai, qui avait toujours apprécié la jeune maquilleuse, ressentait dorénavant d'étranges sentiments envers elle… En faite, quand il avait posé les yeux sur elle dès son entrée, il avait eu envie de lui donner une bonne baffe ! Elle l'agaçait d'une force qu'il n'aurait jamais put croire possible.

- On vient d'arrivés, répondit Reita. Tu nous attendais ?

- Sans manquer de respect envers Kai-kun et Lee-san, c'est plutôt toi que j'attendais…

Elle le regarda avec des yeux doux et lui sourit affectueusement. Kai dût se retourner pour cacher son dégoût Il se retint même un haut-le-corps, ce qui n'échappa pas au chef de la sécurité.

- Kai-kun, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas voir un docteur ? Si vous commençait à…

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je vais rentrer chez moi, dormir et je reviendrais demain en pleine forme. Bon, salut à tous.

A ces mots, il quitta la pièce sans adresser le moindre regard aux autres.

- Je m'inquiète tout de même…

- Lee, si il te dit de ne pas l'être, fais le. Ais un peu confiance en lui, dit Reita. Kai sait très bien ce qu'il affirme, alors, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.

- Vous avez peut-être raison… Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je rentre moi aussi chez moi.

- Tu peux y aller, tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

Le bassiste s'inclina face au chef de la sécurité, suivit de Kaname et Lee s'en alla, les laissant tout les deux seuls.

- Alors, que veux tu faire ?

La question de Kaname fut tellement sincère et gentille, qu'à ces mots, Reita se senti coupable de lui mentir ainsi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait donc ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je suis un peu fatigué, alors je pense que je vais rentrer à mon tour.

- Mais je croyais que nous allions…

Kaname le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un teint légèrement rosé. Reita crût qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais si dit que cela devait être une illusion dût à sa fatigue et la regarda à son tour avec un regard gêné.

- Heu… Demain, le groupe a beaucoup de travaille, surtout avec ce qui liés au concert de…

- Mais, je…

Non, ce n'était pas une illusion que Reita avait vu dans les yeux de la jeune femme, elle allait bel et bien pleurer.

- Je… Argh, d'accord, si tu veux, on a qu'à manger ensemble, qu'en dis-tu ? Mais pas longtemps, hein ?

- Merci ! Puis pourquoi je te remercie ? C'est normal qu'un homme aille manger avec sa petite copine ! « Petite copine »… Je n'arrive pas à le croire, je sors avec le grand et talentueux bassiste du célèbre groupe The Gazette !

Reita lui fit un faux sourire qui se devait amical, mais à l'intérieur de lui, il se demandait dans quel galère il s'était mis.

- Pourquoi ça doit être aussi compliquer ?

- Tu as dit quoi, Reita ?

- Rien, rien, la fatigue commence à me faire parler tout seul.

Kaname se mit à rire joyeusement et le tira en dehors de la pièce.

Plus loin, dans son appartement, se trouvait un jeune homme seul dans son lit. Il se maudissait. Il maudissait une autre jeune femme. Il se sentait triste. Il se sentait trahis. Il avait été trahi…

* * *

_  
Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai pas vraiment relu en vitesse pour les corriger... Gomen._

_Prochain chapitre: ... Fu fu fu XD _


	6. Chapter 6

_Ah lala, j'ai l'impression que mon histoire devient de plus en plus n'importe quoi T.T _

_Moi qui au départ voulait faire de Kaname une personne attachante, je finis moi-même par la haïr XD Pauvre fille !  
Puis Kai, tout triste… Ca me fend le cœur… Faut qu'il soit à nouveau joyeux, comme on le connaît tous ! Oui, prochain chapitre, un peu de joie pour le mignon batteur !_

_Edit : J'ai lu les reviews que vous m'avez laissé pour ce chapitre (et qui m'ont fait très plaisirs :3) et je voulais répondre à certaines d'entre elles._

_- Shiaru-chan, oui comme je l'ai dis un peu plus haut, je vais essayer d'arranger ça ! Je vais rendre le sourire à Kai !_

_- Ellisine, XD_

_- Tama, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'orthographe, mais je suis réellement nulle pour ça ! Pourtant, juste avant d'éditer, j'ai relu mon chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à voir les erreurs T.T  
Puis pour ce qui est du « Qu'allait il faire », c'était plus dans le style de sa pensé… (argh, je m'exprime super mal XD) Pas pour inciter les gens à lire, je n'aime pas ça non plus XD (oui, je sais, on dirait que je le fais, mais non, c'est un quiproquos )  
M'enfin, merci de ton sabrage, j'essayerais d'arranger avec le temps !_

* * *

Tout était silencieux. L'appartement ne laissait aucun signe de vie. Aucun bruit. Aucun vent. Aucune atmosphère.

Le propriétaire du petit studio s'était enfoui sous ses draps sans en sortir depuis son arrivé. Il ne s'était levé ni pour aller manger, ni pour aller au toilette, ni même pour répondre au téléphone. Il se sentait mal. Il ne voulait plus rien faire ; ne plus bouger.

La fièvre commençait à le gagner, pourtant cela ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement…

Comment avait-il put être stupide au point de croire que Reita pouvait ressentir les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Pourtant il lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises que son baiser ne signifiait rien de plus qu'un moment de pur délire. Mais Kai, égoïste comme pas deux, n'avait pas voulut l'écouter, et voilà où il se trouvait maintenant ; seul dans son lit en pleine déprime.

- Quel Idiot je suis…

_Ding Dong_

On sonnait à la porte.

_Ding Dong_

Aucune réponse.

_Ding Dong_

Nouveau silence.

_Ding Dong_

- Kai… C'est moi !

A l'entente de cette voix, Kai mis sa tête en dehors des draps.

Aoi lui parlait à travers la porte.

- Ouvre moi, tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser sur le bas de la porte ! hurla t-il à travers la cloison. Je ne peux déjà pas cacher ma beauté éternellement à tout le monde, alors si tu me laisses à découvert comme ça, je risque d'appâter beaucoup plus de personnes !

Silence.

- Kai, je ne bougerais pas. Lee m'a dit que tu ne semblais pas en bonne santé alors je suis là pour prendre de tes nouvelles !

Le batteur se rassit un peu sur le lit, leva ses genoux au niveau du torse et y posa sa tête.

- Je vais bien, tu peux y aller ! cria t-il

Aoi ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Il insista même encore plus.

- Je vais réellement m'énerver si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte ! Tu m'entends !?

Kai ne répondit pas à cette menace et se rallongea dans son lit.

- Tu ne me laisses pas d'autres choix… Je vais me mettre à chanter !

Le jeune batteur fini par sourire, comprenant la ténacité d'Aoi et se leva en direction de la porte qu'il entrouvrit légèrement pour voir le visage de son ami.

- Là, tu risques réellement de faire venir des gens… Terrifiés !

- Oh mon D… Kai, tu as vu un peu ta tête ?

Aoi poussa la porte et entra à l'intérieur de l'appartement sans y être invité. Il prit son collègue par le bras et le ramena dans la chambre où il l'obligea à s'allonger. Le guitariste ressortit aussitôt, rechercha quelque chose et revient auprès de Kai.

Aoi lui tendit alors un verre d'eau et un cachet.

- Avales ça ! Je vais tout de suite appeler un médecin.

- Aoi-chan… Ca va, c'est juste la fatigue ! Demain je serais à nouveau sur pied.

Son interlocuteur le regarda droit dans les yeux, s'assit en bas du lit, sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et lui demanda :

- Tu as pleuré, n'est ce pas ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Kai fut surpris de cette déduction aussi rapide. Est-ce que cela se voyait-il à ce point ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- …

- Toi et moi, on c'est toujours bien entendu, certes pas comme Reita et toi mais…

Kai fit un brusque mouvement dans son lit, indiquant que c'était justement ce dernier le problème.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Pas vraiment…

Kai se retourna face à Aoi et continua :

- Ne cherches pas, c'est compliqué, donc ne fais pas gaffe, ça va passer.

- Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer, ni même déprimer… On te connaît tous comme le mec heureux à tout moment de la journée et celui qui a un tonus d'enfer, alors désolé, mais moi, je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu le prends comme tu veux, pour de l'égoïsme ou autres, cependant, je veux t'aider.

- Imbécile…

Le jeune homme lui sourit et s'allongea sur le dos.

- Si je te parle du problème, je ne sais pas si tu vas… Me comprendre… Et surtout… Ne pas fuir…

- Hum ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Je…

Il se débarrassa difficilement de ses draps, se leva et s'assit près d'Aoi.

Est-ce qu'il devait lui en parler ? Parler de son récent amour fou pour le classe et beau Reita ? De sa nouvelle haine envers la pauvre Kaname ? Elle qui ressentait pourtant les même sentiments que lui envers le bassiste ? De son dégoût qu'il avait à l'intérieur de son cœur ? De son envie de pleurer à chaudes larmes ? De… Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Aoi-chan… Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé… De…

- De ?

- De tomber amoureux… ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! La preuve, je suis complètement dingue de ma…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, de tomber amoureux d'un…

Silence.

- Attends, tu veux dire…

- Oui…

Aoi le regarda avec des yeux plissés. Le bel homme ne sut quoi répondre. Le batteur ne le regardait pas. Il gardait le regard fixé en face de lui. Son teint était toujours livide, mais voilà que le stresse commençait à le rejoindre.

- Tu… Tu es amoureux de Reita ?

Kai affirma sans détourner les yeux de son mur.

Il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Il n'osait plus bouger. Un seul geste et il lui semblait qu'Aoi s'en irait loin.

Le silence fut vite installé à cette réplique. La chambre n'accueillait dorénavant que les bruits des voitures passant devant l'appartement, les couinements des oiseaux qui volaient près de la fenêtre, les passants marchants et riants, la douce brise du vent qui s'immisçait à travers les rideaux dansants…

Puis tous les bruits s'envolèrent lorsque le téléphone de Aoi se mit à sonner.

Ce dernier prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que la chanson « Filth In The Beauty » était émise de son portable pour lui signaler que quelqu'un essayait de le joindre.

Il se leva et décrocha.

- Allo ? (Moshi Moshi ?)

Quand Aoi se mit de dos, le batteur le regarda enfin. Il se sentait affreusement gêné. Il avait honte. Il se demandait même pourquoi il lui avait tout raconté.

- Oui. Oui, oui, je suis bien chez lui. On dirait qu'il a un peu de fièvre. Non. Il ne veut pas voir de médecin. Je vois. Attends.

Il se tourna face à Kai.

-Ruki-kun voudrait savoir si tu penses réellement que ça va aller ?

- Oui…

Aoi eut un sourire inquiet.

- Il a dit que ça allait. Non. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester chez lui cette nuit.

Kai tourna la tête si rapidement qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle s'était arrachée.

- Aïe…

- D'accord. A demain après-midi Ruki-kun, dit-il et raccrocha.

Le guitariste rangea son téléphone dans sa veste et l'enleva pour la poser sur le lit de Kai. Il s'avança ensuite près de celui-ci et s'agenouilla en face de lui.

- Je vais être honnête avec toi… Je pense que tu as fait une erreur en me disant ça…

Nouveau blanc.

- Mais, t'es vraiment un bon pote, et il va falloir que je m'accommode à ce que tu viens de m'avouer. Ca va m'être difficile… Ca risque même de me prendre du temps, cependant, tu comptes vraiment pour moi, alors… Après tout, ça ne me concerne pas réellement…Par contre, vu ton état, celui qui doit l'être n'a pas du… Enfin, il ne partage pas les même sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non…

Aoi soupira et se leva à nouveau.

- Bon, je vais te faire du thé et essayer de te trouver des médicaments qui fassent effets ! En attendant, retourne dans ton lit. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous lâcher avant le concert !

- Aoi-chan…

- Hum ?

- Merci… Pour tout.

L'homme lui sourit et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot de plus. Kai exécuta les instructions de son ami et retourna s'enfouir dans ses draps.

Sa peur s'était un peu dissipée, mais une angoisse le tenait toujours.

Comme il l'avait sous entendu, Aoi n'était pas très prêt pour accepter les nouveaux sentiments que ressentait le batteur. Kai se demandait comment ça allait se passer si il le dévoilait aux autres membres du groupe… Comment réagiraient-ils tous ? Est-ce que cela mettrait fin au cinq années de The GazettE ? C'est justement en pensant à ça, que quelque chose se bouscula dans la tête du jeune homme.

Et si Reita…

Non il devait arrêter avec ces faux espoirs ! Le bassiste ne lui aurait jamais menti, surtout si par son mensonge il devait blesser Kaname. Reita faisait toujours de son mieux pour éviter de faire du mal aux autres, alors Kai devait stopper son égoïsme surdimensionné et accepter une bonne fois pour toute le fait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque.

**oOo**

- Reita, ça va ? Tu as l'air soucieux…

- Hum ?

Kaname et Reita s'étaient installés dans une pièce de la compagnie pour être un peu seuls. Enfin… C'était surtout une idée de la jeune femme qui ne voulait plus lâcher son nouveau « petit ami ».

- J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes pas… Qu'est-ce que… Ah, j'ai trouvé !

Elle cria tellement fort sa dernière phrase, qu'elle fit sursauter Reita.

- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier, une main sur le cœur.

- En faite, tu me trompes !

- Euh, non… Et même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas toi que je tromperai, mais plutôt une autre femme, vu que toi et moi, on est ensemble que depuis ce matin…

- Méchant !

Kaname se leva et le frappa doucement à l'épaule, puis le regarda en souriant.

- Tu es vraiment bête !

- Je sais… affirma t-il

La jeune femme se posa sur Reita, qui était affalé lui même dans son fauteuil, et l'embrassa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je plaisantais ! dit-elle innocemment.

L'homme aux cheveux décolorés essaya de lui sourire mais ne réussissant pas, lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa à nouveau, tout en pensant à autre chose, enfin… Plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre.

A chaque fois que Kaname lui adressait la parole, il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il la regardait sans vraiment la voir. Ses paroles n'étaient pas sincères et toutes ces pensés se dirigeaient que vers une seule et autre personne.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ayé, encore un chapitre de plus… Je trouve que la fic devient un peu longue… Faudrait peut-être que je l'écourte :x _

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'arrive toujours pas à me corriger T.T C'est pas du tout encourageant pour le bac blanc à venir, m'enfin, je vous prie de m'excuser é è_

_Bon, a part ça, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.  
J'aime l'histoire de ce chapitre, mais je trouve que j'ai vraiment du mal à exprimer ce qui passe par ma tête, donc si vous le trouvez un peu chaotique, je vous rassure, moi aussi.  
La prochaine fois, je doublerais d'efforts, vu que je serai en vacances :D_

_Et pour finir, un énorme merci pour toute les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça me bouste ! Même les sabrages de Tama XD_

_Bref, Bonne Lecture._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kai se réveilla à l'entente de son portable.  
Quand il eut envie de le prendre pour répondre, il le fit tomber au sol, poussa un juron, le ramassa, sortit de la pièce et décrocha. 

- Oui ?

- Kai-kun ? C'est Takeru à l'appareille. Comment te portes-tu ?

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus, ria t-il. Ma fièvre a baissé et cela grâce a une simple nuit de repos, comme je vous l'avais dit, donc arrêtez de vous inquiéter.

- Je suis rassuré…

- Je sais, je sais, le concert est pour bientôt alors je…

- Non, j'étais inquiet pour toi ! Quand Lee m'a parlé de ton état, on aurait pût croire que tu étais à l'agonie !

Kai éclata de rire. Il ne pensait pas que Lee prenait autant soin des membres du groupe et trouva ça très touchant de sa part. Il se promit qu'il irait lui acheter un cadeau dès qu'il aurait un petit moment de libre.

- C'est gentil…

- Tout a fait d'accord. Enfin bref, je voulais aussi t'avertir que vous ne travaillerez pas aujourd'hui. Quand le chef de la production a entendu parlé de ton état, il a prit peur et a pensé que vous vous surmeniez… Si il connaissait la vérité…

- Oh arrête, ce n'est pas entièrement faux, tu nous as exploité. Même que Rei…

Il s'arrêta net dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait prononcer le nom de son bassiste. Heureusement, Takeru donna l'impression de ne pas s'en avoir aperçut et continua comme si de rien n'était.

- Voilà de bien belles fausses accusations ! Si vous auriez fini et travaillé sérieusement, je n'aurais pas été obligé d'utiliser les grands moyens. Enfin, revenons au sujet. Est-ce que Aoi est chez toi ? J'ai essayé de le joindre, mais je n'ai pas réussit.

- Oui. Tu veux que je l'avertisse pour notre jour de congé ?

- Ce serait aimable de ta part. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée.

- A toi aussi.

Quand le manager raccrocha, Kai retourna dans sa chambre où Aoi dormait au sol dans de grosses couvertures. Il sourit à cette vision et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il commença alors à le pousser légèrement pour le réveiller en douceur.  
Les yeux du guitariste ouverts, celui-ci lui demanda :

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me laisser un peu dormir ? Je suis presque resté toute la nuit levé pour tes beaux yeux alors…

Kai éclata de rire

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu t'es endormis avant moi !

- Hein ? Impossible… Bon, maintenant, laisse moi dormir.  
En plus, vu que tu as l'air en meilleur état qu'hier soir, c'est toi qui vas me surveiller durant mon sommeil et me préparer à manger. Allez, dépêches toi ! J'ai faim !

- Eh, Oh, je ne suis pas ton esclave !

A ces mots, Kai lui sauta dessus et lui enleva les couvertures entassées autour de lui. Aoi râla et se leva en direction du lit en ordonnant :

- Quand tu auras fini tout ce que je t'ai dit de faire, on retournera à la compagnie et on répètera _TOUS_ ensemble. Compris ? Maintenant, active toi !

- Aoi-chan… Tu n'es vraiment pas une personne du matin. Tu me fais penser à Uruha… Lui aussi il est 'enraciné' au lit.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, laisse tombé. Enfin bref, pour ce qui est de la répète' d'aujourd'hui, je…

- Ah non, tu viens ! Sinon Take-chan va nous passer un savon ! Surtout à moi… Je sens trop une diminution de mon salaire !

- Mais non, aucun rapport. C'est juste que le boss pense qu'on se surmène trop, alors il a décidé de nous laisser la journée libre.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui, Take-chan vient de me téléphoner et…

- Great ! Bon, maintenant que tu as fini de parler, va me préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Alors là, tu …

_Ding Dong_ (Son de sonnette toujours aussi affreuse XD)

Kai regarda Aoi et lui demanda :

- C'est qui ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est même pas chez moi !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

- Et après c'est moi qui ne suis pas du matin…

_Ding Dong_

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Va ouvrir ? Je ne vais sûrement pas le faire moi-même, je risque d'éblouir une pauvre personne par…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris !

Kai se leva et quitta la pièce en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il trouvait Aoi bien en forme ce matin… Il avait pensé qu'a son réveille, il serait un peu plus… Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il aurait du mal à accepter ce qu'il lui avait avoué ?

_Ding Dong_

- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Quand le batteur ouvrit la porte, il fit un pas en arrière et la referma directement.

- Non, pas ça !

Il entendit des cris derrière la porte :

- Que faites-vous Kai-san ?

Non, il devait rêver ! C'était impossible… Pour s'en assurer, il ouvrit légèrement à nouveau la porte et regarda qui se tenait derrière.

- Non…

De long cheveux blond attaché en catogan affirmés bien la crainte du batteur. Kaname était bel et bien venue sonner à sa porte.

- Kai-san ?

- Kaname-chan… Qu'est-ce que… Tu fais ici ?

- Euh… Hier, vous m'avez semblé… Un peu pâle, alors je… Je suis venue prendre de vos nouvelles…

Kai n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui racontait ? Hier, c'était limite si elle ne l'avait pas snobé ; sûrement trop occupé à coller Reita.

- …

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Kaname se tenait là, en face de lui, timide et embarrassée.  
Il eut un petit moment de silence pesant et elle reprit alors :

- Mais à ce que je vois, vous semblez rétablis. Je suis soulagée…

Aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme.

- Je dois vous déranger… Excusez-moi, je vais vous laisser…

Elle s'inclina poliment devant lui et le salua.

- Euh, Kaname-chan… Bonne journée…

Elle lui sourit et descendit les escaliers pendant qu'il la regardait partir en fermant la porte.  
Pourquoi avait-il réagit si froidement ? Elle venait prendre des nouvelles de sa santé et il la remballait sans retenu. De plus, il s'était juré d'oublier Reita, donc il n'avait plus aucune raison de la détester…  
Il devait s'excuser.

**oOo**

Lorsque Kaname rentra dans la voiture, elle se fit tout de suite questionner :

- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur et lui répondit :

- Tu sais, tu aurais pût aller le voir toi-même.

- Non…

- Pourquoi ?

- On va dire qu'on… c'est un peu disputé.

- Ah les garçons ! En tout cas, il à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ! Un peu froid, mais en bonne santé.

- Je suis rassuré…

- Reita ?

- Oui ?

- Monte lui parler… Vous êtes un groupe… Plus que ça, même des amis.

- …

**oOo**

- C'était qui ?

- Kaname-chan.

- La maquilleuse ?

Kai affirma.

- Ce n'est pas celle qui sort avec…

- Si…

Le batteur semblait abattu, ce que remarqua tout de suite Aoi qui se leva de son lit et s'approcha de lui.

- Ecoute, faudrait que tu l'oublies. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie ainsi. En plus… Tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer.

A sa dernière phrase, il voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, mais au dernier moment il la remit en place. Kai le regarda en souriant tristement.  
Aoi s'excusa.

- Justement, je m'étais demandé quand tu aurais enfin le courage de… Me repousser, commenta le batteur.

- Je ne te repousse pas, c'est juste que… C'est dur pour moi de me faire à cette idée, et crois moi, je fais un énorme effort pour accepter ça…

- T'es pas obligé de faire semblant et de te forcer, tu peux…

- Si, je suis obligé, parce que… Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Pardon ?

-Vous quatre… Vous avez changé ma vie grâce à ce groupe et je tiens à vous en partie pour ça ! Alors perdre un de mes précieux amis, juste parce qu'il est amoureux d'un autre mec, je trouve ça… Décevant de ma part, surtout face à l'importance qu'il a pour moi !

Kai le regarda droit dans les yeux. Durant le petit discours d'Aoi, il avait fait un effort pour retenir ses larmes. Le bel homme l'avait réellement touché avec ces paroles et il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre à son tour. Le guitariste se battait intérieurement pour accepter Kai comme il était, et cela avec beaucoup de sincérité, même si ce dernier ne l'avait pas obligé de le faire  
Sa gentillesse le toucha profondément.

- Aoi-chan… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

- Tais toi, re-sourit gaiement comme tu l'as toujours fait et laisse moi du temps, ça me suffit amplement.

- Je…

_Ding Dong_

- Encore ?

- Laisse, je m'en occupe, reprit Aoi. Toi, va te laver le visage. Tu fais peur à voir…

- D'accord. Thanks.

**oOo**

- Aoi-san ?

Lorsque ce dernier eut ouvert la porte, il découvrit un grand homme aux cheveux décolorés et au nez bandé. Mains dans les poches, Reita paraissait surpris de voir le guitariste de Gazette à l'intérieur de ce studio, mais essaya cependant de rester le plus stoïque possible face à cette vision.  
Dans son esprit, il se fit plusieurs films ayant pour scénario un Aoi et un Kai assez proche l'un de l'autre. Avant de pouvoir aller plus loin dans son imagination, son ami lui demanda :

- Reita-kun ? Que fais tu ici ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Certes, mais c'est assez étrange…

- De quoi ?

- Kaname-chan est venue sonner il n'y a quelques instants et voilà que c'est toi maintenant qui te trouves ici. Je trouve ça très hasardeux comme situation, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Hum… Je suis là pour voir comment ce porte Kai, mais je vois que tu… Que tu es là pour prendre soin de lui.

- Ouais. Au moins, moi, je ne l'ai pas repoussé.

- Tu insinues quoi ?

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. T'as privé notre mascotte de son sourire. Je comprends que ces sentiments ont pu te mettre mal à l'aise, mais de là à le blesser au point de le rendre malade, je crois que tu es allé trop loin.

- Attends, c'est toi qui…

Reita fut coupé dans son élan par l'arriver d'un Kai torse nu à la porte. Ce dernier l'avait ouverte un peu plus grande pour voir à qui bien pouvait parler Aoi depuis un petit moment. Le batteur venait tout juste de quitter la salle de bain après s'avoir légèrement rafraîchit, alors quand il vit le bassiste à la porte, il se maudit de ne pas avoir préféré y rester.

- Je vois, reprit Reita. Je m'étais inquiété pour rien.

Après sa réplique sèche, il se mit à dévaler rapidement les escaliers sans rajouter aucun autre mot de sa part.

- Reita !

Quand il voulut le rattraper, Aoi le pris par le bras et lui tendit une veste avec un air inquiet. Kai la saisi et l'enfila à toute vitesse en descendant les marches de l'escalier deux à deux.  
Arrivé en bas, il n'eut juste que le temps d'apercevoir Reita monter dans une voiture qui démarra tout de suite à son entrée. Le batteur courra le plus vite possible vers l'automobile, mais dès qu'il fut devant, elle avait déjà entamé sa route.  
Tout ce que Kai put faire à ce moment là, fut de la regarder partir au loin.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bac Blanc fini, je peux enfin me consacrer à la suite de la fic.  
Je vais essayé de la finir durant les vacances, parce que sinon, l'histoire va se prendre au moins 19 chapitres à cette vitesse là. Mais enfin, je suis contente, surtout qu'elle date d'un an la petite ! Ah lala, c'est loin tout ça XD Et je n'ai toujours pas fini ?! oO_

_Comme d'habitude, avant tout, juste des petites réponses aux reviews (la fille toute contente de pouvoir le faire :3)_

_Ellisine. -- tiens, toi aussi tu me dis ça ? Pourtant ce n'est pas fait exprès T.T Mais bon, vu que je ne suis pas une fan d'Aoi, j'ai un peu du mal à cerner sa personnalité, donc… Faudra juste se dire que c'est le jumeau caché de miyavi, c'est tout XD  
Eli. -- Faut être gentil avec Reita! C'est un bon gars:o  
Darkyuki. -- Merci pour le 'merde', c'est vraiment sympa ! Puis non, pas de claques pour Reita, il mérite de vivre XD Il est juste aussi humain qu'Aoi… Le pauvre. Et un jour, je dis bien un jour, je satisferais les sabrages de Tama, mouhahahhahah (nouvelle ambition dans la vie, lol)  
YuMiw. -- Je vais essayé de le faire à l'avenir pour ce qui est du brouillon, mais je doute que ça marche… Puis pas d'inquiétude, je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer. Tout le monde mourra ! Niark !  
Tama. -- Quand arrêtera toute cette méchanceté ?XD __Pour ce qui est du développement des sentiments des membres, ça va être dur... Je n'ai su faire ce genre de chose, mais j'essaierai de faire un effort dessus. Puis mes fins sont chiantes ? T.T Tu m'achèves là :D_

* * *

- Mais pourquoi il est parti comme ça ?

- Tu sais, je lui ai ouvert à la porte alors que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être ici, et tu étais à moitié nu… Normal qu'il…

- Argh !

Kai frappa un grand coup de poing sur la table de cuisine.  
Aoi et lui s'étaient installés autour d'un thé pour discuter calmement de la situation, mais le batteur n'arrivait pas à contenir sa colère et n'arrêtait pas de crier ou frapper tout les objets à porter de main. Un état peu commun chez lui.  
De temps à autres, il se levait pour faire les cent pas et se rasseyait à nouveau quelques secondes pour se relever tout de suite après. Il était complètement déboussolé et chacun de ses mouvements n'avaient aucune logique.

- Kai-kun, si tu voulais bien arrêter de tourner en rond, se serait gentil…

- Mais je…

- Oui, j'ai compris, mais avoir la bougeotte comme ça, ne sert à rien !

Le jeune brun acquiesça et décida de rester finalement debout contre un des meubles de la cuisine. Aoi soupira et lui demanda :

- Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu réagis de la sorte. Si je me souviens bien, tu voulais laisser tomber, non ?

- Je…

- Et je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai assez bien réagis face à ça, j'essaie même de l'accepter, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mais les autres… On ne sait pas comment ils prendront la nouvelle. Tu prendrais des risques si tu leur annonçais, surtout si tes sentiments envers Reita ne sont pas partagés. Même si…

- Même si ? demanda Kai.

- Non, oublie.

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver, alors autant que tu me le dises.

- Ok… c'est comme tu veux. J'ai l'impression que Reita n'a pas été très franc avec toi…

Ce fut au tour de Kai de soupirer.

- Arrête. Toi comme moi, nous savons très bien qu'il n'oserait jamais faire du mal à des personnes innocentes par un mensonge. Il est trop honnête, alors si il est avec Kaname-chan, c'est que…

- C'est pour ça qu'il est parti si brutalement ? Je sais que tu es naïf, mais là, tu abuses un peu.

Le batteur ne sût plus quoi répondre. Aoi marquait un point, mais le bassiste n'était pas de ce genre… Pourtant, c'était vrai qu'il avait eu une réaction étrange tout à l'heure.

- Enfin, je dis ça, mais je maintiens mon avis sur le fait de n'en parler à personnes d'autres. Si ton histoire est dévoilée au grand jour, se seront surtout les médias qui seront contents de l'apprendre, mais pour ce qui est du groupe et du staff, je…

Sa phrase fut coupée par la sonnerie de son portable. Il s'arrêta donc et sortit de la pièce pour pouvoir répondre, laissant un Kai tout seul avec ces pensées. Celui-ci pensa à tout ce que venait d'être dit. Il réalisa enfin que les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Reita pouvaient changer beaucoup de choses et mettaient aussi en jeu l'avenir professionnel de plusieurs personnes.  
A ce moment précis, il se sentit profondément égoïste. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'Aoi avait peut-être raison. Quand Kai repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer avec le bassiste, le doute qu'il avait gardé enfoui en lui se faisait ressentir de plus en plus fort. Plus il y pensait, plus un sourire béat s'affichait sur son visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit même à éclater de rire en enfouissant sa tête entre les mains. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la joie ou si c'était ses nerfs qui l'abandonnaient, mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir.  
Quand Aoi retourna dans la cuisine, il découvrit un batteur plié de rire et commença à s'inquiéter.

- Kai-kun, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer ! Surtout que je vais devoir te laisser.

- Hein ? s'étonna le jeune homme qui retrouvait son état normal. Tu ne… Ne restes pas ?

- Non, désolé. Je vais aller voir ma copine. Ca va faire deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu à cause des répétitions et elle a appris pour la journée de congé, donc…

- Je comprends. Puis tu as tellement fait pour moi, que je peux bien te rendre la liberté !

Le guitariste éclata de rire.

- Tout à fait ! Mais je peux réellement te laisser seul ? Surtout avec la crise que tu viens de faire…

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Juste un moment de délire, ça m'est passé. Tu peux partir tranquille !

- Bon.

Aoi le salua en s'inclinant, imité par son ami, et s'en alla en lui recommandant de ne pas trop penser à « l'autre écervelé du service ».  
Kai se retrouva donc tout seul dans son petit studio.  
Malgré qu'Aoi était mal à l'aise en sa présence, le batteur se sentait tout de même plus rassuré au près de lui. Avoir quelqu'un à côté de soie quand le moral n'est pas au beau fixe, c'est toujours plus agréable et réconfortant. Puis on tient plus facilement les mauvais coups.  
Tant pis, il devait se débrouiller et trouver quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper. Tout d'abord, il pensa lire un bouquin, mais tous les livres qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre été déjà tous lus. Les jeux vidéo commençaient à le lasser et faire la cuisine pour lui-même ne l'intéressait pas. Durant une fraction de seconde, il voulut appeler un de ses amis, mais il vira tout de suite cette idée de son esprit. Il n'était pas réellement en état pour se montrer à ses proches, alors il valait mieux trouver une autre occupation, mais quoi donc ?  
Soudain, il eu une illumination. Pourquoi ne pas retourner à la compagnie de la Peace and Smile et y répéter ? Même si on avait libéré la journée du groupe pour lui, il ne leur avait rien demandé. C'était eux qui s'étaient mis en tête sa mauvaise santé, pas lui. Puis Takeru n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de s'améliorer à la batterie, il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi on lui interdirait l'accès à la salle de répète'. Au moins, il ne penserait peut-être plus à Reita et il ne serait pas tout seul.  
C'était décidé. Il prit son sac ainsi que sa veste et quitta son appartement pour se rendre à la compagnie d'un pas décidé.

**oOo**

- Reita, pourquoi tu fais la tête ? C'est encore au sujet de Kai-san ?

Kaname et le bassiste de Gazette se trouvaient tout les deux installés dans un canapé. La jeune femme essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de son nouveau compagnon, mais après une énième tentation échouée par tous les moyens, elle décida de clarifier les choses.

- Je sais que vous vous entendez bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour réagir comme ça avec moi. Là, tu m'ignores complètement, ce n'est pas gentil de ta part. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé quand tu es monté chez lui ? Tu y es même pas resté plus de…

- S'il te plait, tu ne peux pas te taire un instant?

Le ton sec que Reita venait d'employer fit frissonner Kaname. Celle-ci se sentit profondément vexé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Ce n'est pas à ton habitude d'être si froid… Moi j'aime le Reita doux, gentil et drôle que j'ai connu durant la tournée précédente… Celui qui souriait pour un oui ou pour un non. Le bassiste qui…

- Ben ce Reita là n'est pas très disponible en ce moment !

- Mais…

- Oh, et ça me saoule d'être ici. J'y vais.

Il prit sa veste et les clefs de sa voiture, puis marcha en direction de la sortie de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Soudain il s'arrêta net. Comment est-ce qu'il venait de réagir ? Il avait été blessant envers la pauvre blonde qui l'aimait sincèrement alors qu'il ne faisait que l'utiliser.  
Il eut un haut-le-corps qu'il essaya de retenir et dit avec douceur :

- Je te rappellerais un peu plus tard… Il faut que je reste un peu seul... Ma tête est un peu remplie. Excuse moi.

A ces mots il quitta rapidement l'immeuble en ignorant les appelles de Kaname et rentra dans sa voiture où il déposa sa tête contre le volant.

- Je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile…

**oOo**

Kai se prit un immense refus quand il fut arrivé à la compagnie.  
Lee était de garde lorsque le batteur était enfin arrivé aux portes. Bien entendu, quand le chef de la sécurité vit le jeune homme, il se mit dans tous les états possibles. Au départ heureux de le revoir avec un teint plus normal, son visage c'était fendu d'un large sourire. Mais d'un coup, il prit Kai par les épaules en lui demandant si il n'était pas suicidaire de venir à son travail alors qu'il était en convalescence.

- Mais Lee-san, ce n'est pas comme si je venais d'être hospitalisé ! Je te l'avais bien dit que je ne couvrais qu'un coup de fatigue et que…

- Ca ne marche pas avec moi ! J'ai bien vu de mes propres yeux votre état hier ! Vous étiez livide comme…Comme… Même les morts étaient plus bronzés que vous !

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu là ?

- Peut-être, mais c'est pour votre bien. De plus, j'ai des ordres à tenir.

- Des ordres ? On t'a demandé de ne pas laisser entrer des gens qui veulent travailler pour un concert important à venir ? demanda ironiquement Kai.

- Pas vraiment, mais Takeru-san se doutait bien que vous essaierez de retourner travailler, lui répond t-il.

- Hum… Alors il t'a ordonné de ne pas me laisser entrer.

- Oui. Vous et les autres membres du groupe.

- Ca craint… Allez, Lee-san, s'il te plaît, je n'ai rien à faire et je n'ai pas de batterie dans mon nouveau studio !

- Je suis désolé, mais vous ne passerez pas !

- Radin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

- Non, non, rien de bien intéressant. Passe une bonne journée.

- Vous aussi Kai-san.

Le batteur s'éloigna donc doucement de la compagnie enfouit dans son camouflage anti-groupies. Caché sous une grande casquette et d'immense lunette de soleil, il retourna près de sa voiture. Il rentra à l'intérieur, mais ne démarra pas pour autant.  
La seule idée potable qu'il avait eu pour s'occuper venait de s'envoler, le laissant dans une impasse. Il soupira de désespoir et mis en œuvre son plan de secours : téléphoner à un ami. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix. C'était ça ou une déprime certaine.  
Mais quand il commença à composer un numéro, une voiture vint de se garer à côté de la sienne en attirant son attention. Il le reconnu tout de suite malgré qu'il s'était déguisé sous un bonnet et une écharpe.

- Reita…

Le dit homme ne l'entendit pas, par faute d'avoir tout les deux les fenêtres fermées, cependant, par un hasard complet, ou bien par une malchance du batteur, ce dernier tourna la tête en direction de Kai. Celui-ci le vit bouger les lèvres à travers les vitres, mais sans ne rien comprendre. Le brun le regarda donc incrédule jusqu'à que Reita eu le bon sens de sortir de sa voiture pour venir en direction de celle de son ami. Il se mit du côté de la portière du passager et l'ouvrit pour demander :

- Heureusement que j'ai eu l'intelligence de faire quelque chose au lieu de rester comme un baka devant mon volant, n'est-ce pas ?

Aucune réponse de la part du batteur.

- Je…, reprit le bassiste, je peux m'asseoir ?

Kai acquiesça. Reita s'installa donc à côté de lui en enlevant l'immense écharpe qu'il avait autour du bas de son visage. Le brun se demanda comment il avait fait pour respirer sous cette masse de laine alors qu'il faisait un magnifique soleil à l'extérieur. Si il avait voulu être discret, cela n'avait pas du l'être. Il a même du attirer plus le regard des gens qu'autres choses. Heureusement qu'il était en voiture.

- Ecervelé du service…

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Rien, répondit Kai.

- Tu m'as bien traité « d'écervelé du service » ou je rêve ?

- Non tu ne rêves pas. C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

- Je ne te permets pas.

Reita lui assigna un coup de point à l'épaule.

- Aïeuh ! Tu m'as fait mal avec ta grosse bague.

- Et toi et tes insultes alors ?

- Ce n'est pas une insulte, c'est véridique. T'as vu comment tu viens de t'habiller ?

- Pfff.

Reita se mit à bouder. Le bassiste agissait comme un enfant pour une histoire si futile. Quand Kai le vit croiser ses bras en tournant la tête, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Le batteur voulu lui répondre mais n'y arriva pas. Il riait tellement qu'il en eut mal au ventre.  
En faite, si il était plié ainsi, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la réaction de son ami, mais plus parce qu'il en pouvait plus. Les nerfs le lâchaient réellement.

- Kai, ça va ?

Reita commença à s'inquiéter à la vue des larmes coulantes des yeux du batteur cachés par les lunettes de soleil. Il sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche et le tendit au brun. Ce dernier le prit, s'essuya les yeux et se calma peu à peu. Au bout de cinq minutes, son fou rire et ses larmes avaient disparus.

- Excuse-moi… dit doucement Kai.

- Ce n'est pas grave…

Il eut alors un silence pesant. Aucun des deux ne voulus ouvrir la bouche en premier.  
Kai ne lui avait pas dit de rentrer dans sa voiture, donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devait être lui qui briserait le silence, même si il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Quant à Reita, sachant que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, il savait très bien que c'était à lui d'aborder le sujet, mais ne sachant pas par où commencer il garda le silence. Surtout que parler de faits si importants dans une voiture, n'était pas l'endroit propice pour ça.

- Euh… Kai, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on discute dans un endroit un peu plus… Appropriés ? Je voudrais qu'on parle sérieusement de… Ce qui c'est passé avant.

- Si tu veux.

- Chez moi, ça te va ?

- Pour… Pourquoi pas. On y va ensemble et tu laisses ta voiture ici, ou on se rejoint là-bas ?

- Je prends ma voiture.

- D'accord.

Reita sortit de la voiture et rentra dans la sienne. Il démarra et prit la direction de son appart suivit de près par Kai. Ce dernier était inquiet. Etrangement, il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer, mais bon, ils devaient tout les deux parler de toute urgence. Ils ne pouvaient pas laissé les choses comme elles étaient.

* * *

_Ayé, un nouveau chapitre fini ! Pfiouuuu, je suis K.O ! J'ai essayé à nouveau de voir mes fautes pour pouvoir les corriger, mais bon, je suis sûre que ça n'a pas bien marcher (Appréhende le sabrage de Tama ! mdr)  
Prochain chapitre, un peu d'éclaircissement entre les deux protagonistes. Oui, faudra bien mettre un terme à cette histoire un jour XD_


	9. Chapter 9

_Je viens tout juste de le finir. Il m'a pris un peu la tête, je l'avoue, mais j'ai pris un putain de plaisir à l'écrire ! Enfin bref, le blabla, c'est à la fin,_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

La voiture garée à son emplacement habituel du parking, Reita sortit en claquant doucement la porte sans modération. Une main en poche, l'autre portée à l'oreille, il semblait dans une conversation téléphonique assez importante.  
Vu son air, Kai supposa que ce ne devait pas être une discussion très réjouissante. Ces sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils donnèrent l'impression de former un V particulièrement inquiétant. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas beaucoup, mais quand elles s'ouvraient, elles laissaient place à une ouverture peu commune, laissant bien paraître la colère du bassiste.  
Le batteur n'eu pas le courage de descendre de sa voiture. Il savait très bien quelle proportion pouvait prendre les sautes d'humeurs de son ami, et préféra donc rester en sécurité dans sa « boite de conserve » comme aimait souvent l'appeler ainsi Uruha. Il resta alors plus de dix minutes à l'intérieur en regardant l'autre homme blond faire de grands mouvements de bras en criant.  
Au bout de dix minutes, Reita raccrocha avec vivacité. Quand il commença à venir près de sa voiture, Kai s'enfoui instinctivement plus profondément dans son siège, au point qu'on ne vit plus que sa casquette dépasser du haut du volant.  
Arrivé devant sa portière, il ouvrit brusquement la porte en vociférant :

- Bon tu sors ?!

- Euh… Oui…

Kai sortit timidement de la voiture en prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il ferma nerveusement les portières puis marcha derrière Reita en direction de l'entrée principal. Le blond ne prononçait aucun mot, signe de son énervement total, cependant, Kai tenta un début de conversation.

- C'est… Il est joli ton… Immeuble…

Le bassiste s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un sourcil levé, il l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu me fais quoi là ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens chez moi !

- Oui mais… Fallait bien que l'un de nous deux disent quelque chose.

Reita le jugea et réprima un fou rire.

- Mouais… C'était mon père… Toujours le même problème de communication avec lui.

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans l'ascenseur après s'être fait saluer à la porte vitrée par deux hommes du service. Contrairement à Kai, Reita en voulait pour son argent. Si le batteur avait décidé de vivre dans un petit studio loin du regard des gens, l'autre s'était acheté un immense appartement dans l'un des quartiers les plus riches de la ville. Plusieurs personnes aisées, ou bien célèbres au Japon, logeaient dans cet immeuble. Comme par exemple l'exubérant et égocentrique miyavi, qu'ils rencontrèrent justement en sortant de l'ascenseur.

- Oh, mais qui voilà donc ! Le petit nain Joyeux et son ami le grand Geant-Vert au charisme d'un haricot des champs.

- Toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois, rétorqua sèchement Reita.

- miyavi, ça faisait longtemps ! Tu ne devais pas faire un concert aujourd'hui ? J'ai lu ça dans…

- Si, si, justement j'y vais tout de suite, enfin… J'étais en chemin juste avant. Le problème c'est que j'avais oublié mon précieux portable… Après m'en être rendu compte lorsque je roulais, je suis retourné ici pour le chercher en sachant très bien que j'étais en retard, mais… Je m'en fous ! Tant pis pour les personnes qui m'attendent. Si ils m'aiment tous autant qu'ils le disent, ils peuvent bien patienter, non ? En plus, je me suis arrêté un petit instant pour discuter avec la ravissante petite copine de l'autre « écervelé du service ».

- Pourquoi vous m'appelez tous com… Ma petite copine ?

- Oui, Boucle d'Or qui attend à la porte son prince charmant! Un vrai conte de fée qui se réalise ici.

Et il prit congé des deux membres de Gazette en éclatant de rire. (- Complètement disjoncté le mec…-) Ces derniers le regardèrent partir en silence puis se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Je crois que je suis de trop, dit Kai. Je vais te laisser et dès que tu auras fini, tu pourras…

- Non, reste… Faut qu'on parle…

- Mais, on a rien à se dire. Puis Kaname-chan t'att…

- Attend cinq minutes ici que je lui parle et on s'intéressera ensuite à _notre_ sujet.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

- Je te demande d'attendre juste cinq minutes, tu peux le faire ?

Kai hésita. Mais avec tout ce qu'il avait endurer, il accepta et lui confirma qu'il resterait ici le temps qu'il faudrait. Il s'assit donc à une sortie d'escalier en regardant Reita tourner à un coin et disparaître.  
Le batteur soupira en basculant sa tête vers l'arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il ne devait pas être là.  
La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Aoi n'avait donc servis à rien ? Son égoïsme avait encore prit par de son corps et l'avait conduit à suivre le bassiste ?  
Il enleva sa casquette et passa sa main dans les cheveux avec douceur. Il réfléchissait. Beaucoup trop à son goût.  
Si Reita l'avait invité dans son appart, ce n'était sûrement pas pour lui montrer sa toute dernière pièce de sa collection sur les Sex Pistoles, mais bien pour parler des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Kai ne se leurrait plus, son ami avait agis d'une façon révélatrice, surtout avec ce qui allait se produire avec Kaname. Il était clair, et sans prétention, que tout deux partageaient un amour réciproque, cependant, même si il voulait s'en réjouir, il fit un blocage sur les paroles du guitariste : « _ J'ai assez bien réagis face à ça, j'essaie même de l'accepter, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mais les autres… On ne sait pas comment ils prendront la nouvelle. _» - « _Si ton histoire est dévoilée au grand jour, se seront surtout les médias qui seront contents de l'apprendre, mais pour ce qui est du groupe et du staff…_ »  
Oui, il ne devait pas faire d'erreur, sinon…

- Kaname, attends !

Coupé dans sa profonde réflexion, Kai releva la tête pour découvrir une jeune femme blonde courir en direction de l'ascenseur. Sans savoir pourquoi, il essaya de cacher discrètement ses jambes assez voyantes en les prenant dans ses bras et plaçant ainsi ces genoux au niveau de son menton. Avec la dextérité d'une souris, il regarda furtivement la scène en silence et caché derrière le mur qui camouflait lui-même l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Non, ça suffit ! J'en peux plus, tu es ignoble !

Reita qui venait d'arriver près d'elle, posa sa main sur son épaule en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille que Kai ne put réussir à entendre. La jeune femme regarda intensément son interlocuteur et à sa plus grande surprise, le gifla.

- C'était sensé faire quoi cette phrase ? ME RECONFORTER PEUT-ETRE ?

L'ascenseur arriva au bon moment. Kaname y entra à toute vitesse et adressa une dernière parole à l'homme au nez bandé.

- A ta place, j'irais tout de suite me regarder dans une glace, car j'espère, sincèrement, que tu te dégoûteras toi-même avec ton propre reflet.

Les portes de l'appareille se refermèrent devant elle et l'emporta à quelques étages en dessous. Reita s'agenouilla en lâchant un faible « ça craint » et déposa sa tête contre ses mains.  
Kai quand à lui, ne sut ce qu'il devait faire. Partir comme il le jugeait bon, ou aller en direction de l'homme qu'il aimait pour le consoler ?  
Son amour était plus fort que sa raison, et choisit donc la deuxième solution.

- Reita, dit-il en posant sa main compatissante sur son ami. Je ne suis pas très fort pour ce genre de situation… C'est plutôt le rayon d'Aoi-san, mais…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il senti les bras de Reita l'enlacer. Ne sachant pas quoi réellement faire, il le serra affectueusement contre lui sans prononcer aucun mot. Ils restèrent ainsi tout les deux durant quelques instants jusqu'au moment où une femme de ménage passa dans le couloir en les interpellant.

- Reita-san ? Kai-san ? Que faites-vous ici ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Les deux nommés se lâchèrent et regardèrent la femme déconcertée. Ils se remirent debout et Reita prit l'initiative de répondre.

- J'ai eu une crampe d'estomac et Kai a pris un peu peur. Vous savez, il est assez fleur bleu. Une vraie bonne femme quand il s'y met !

- Eh oh, ce n'est même pas vrai !

- Tu sais, t'es plus obligé de le cacher. Nous vivons actuellement dans une société qui accepte les hommes tels qui sont. Même ceux qui ont en eux une grande part de féminité.

- Mais ça ne va pas de mentir comme ça ?

La colère de Kai montait peu à peu. Qu'est ce qu'il lui faisait l'autre imbécile ? Même si son histoire était faite pour éloigner des possibles soupçons de la femme, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui mettre la honte comme il le faisait. Malgré tout, la femme de ménage l'encouragea en souriant :

- Comme c'est mignon. Pour une fois qu'un homme n'a pas honte de montrer ces véritables émotions ! Kai-san, vous êtes l'avenir de l'homme, vous compensez parfaitement avec le machisme de votre ami.

Le batteur éclata de rire. Elle avait trouvé le mot parfait pour définir Reita ; un macho.  
Sur ces mots, elle les salua et continua son chemin avec le sourire.  
Quand le brun posa ses yeux sur le visage de son collègue, il dut tout de suite ce détourner de lui pour ne pas lui pouffer dessus.

- Oh ça va, rétorqua Reita.

- Non mais c'est trop fort ! Elle t'a trop bien cerné ! Et je suis sûr qu'en plus, tu n'as aucune affinité avec elle. Soit elle a une capacité de déduction hors du commun, soit tu émets de fortes ondes de machisme à des kilomètres.

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris, tu veux bien arrêter ton fou rire pour qu'on puisse rentrer chez moi au lieu de rester dans ce couloir à porté des yeux de tout le monde ?

Le batteur s'arrêta net de rire. Il n'était toujours pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée. Mais Reita avait sûrement tout réglé avec Kaname, alors il ne pouvait pas…

- Bon, tu viens ?

Kai le suivit sans protester ; il verrait bien à l'intérieur ce qui allait se passer.

Dans l'appartement, comme à son habitude, le jeune homme enleva ses chaussures et alla tout de suite s'installer dans le canapé du salon. C'était sa pièce préférée. Grande et spacieuse, il avait dit un jour à Reita que dès qu'il y mettait un pied, il sentait une sérénité l'envahir. « Encore une de tes idées complètement débiles », lui avait-il dit en tant que réponse. Mais ce jour là, même en étant installé dans cette pièce, Kai se sentait toujours nerveux.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, je n'ai besoin de rien, répondit le brun.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr.

Reita se posa alors à côté de lui amenant par la même occasion une gêne assez pesante.  
Kai ne trouvait rien de mieux que de regarder son reflet dans l'immense télé en face de lui. Il ne voyait pas non plus quelle autre chose à faire il aurait pu faire.  
Puis au départ, c'était Reita qui voulait lui parler, pas lui, c'était donc à lui de commencer. (Voilà une réflexion typiquement enfantine)

- Son souhait c'est finalement réaliser…

Le batteur détourna son regard de la télé et le dirigea vers Reita. Ce dernier regardait aussi l'écran géant, mais avec un air de dédain.

- Je me dégoûte.

- Non ne dit pas ça. Elle ne le pensait même pas quand…

- Soyons honnête, j'ai agis comme un salop du début jusqu'à maintenant… Tout ça à cause d'un stupide baisé soit disant innocent… J'ai fait n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Kai ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire de toute façon? Que c'était faux ? Malheureusement, c'était vrai. Reita avait raison sur toute la ligne !

- Oui…

- Je lui ai menti, je t'ai menti, je me suis menti à moi-même… En plus, je vous ai fait du mal à tout les deux. Je crains vraiment !

Il paraissait abattu. Il s'était penché en arrière et avait fermé les yeux.

- Je sais qu'il est un peu tard, reprit-il, mais, est-ce que je peux te dire la vérité ?

Voilà le moment qu'appréhendait le batteur. Il n'avait envie que de deux chose : Sauter en l'air pour exprimer sa joie et sauter par la fenêtre pour montrer son désespoir.  
Reita se rassit correctement dans le canapé, tout en se positionnant le mieux possible pour être face à Kai. Il continua donc d'une voix basse :

- Cette soirée, je n'étais pas bourré.

Il s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir continuer.

- Avant d'aller plus loin dans le récit, il faut que tu saches que… L'attirance que j'ai pour toi ne datte pas d'aujourd'hui. Elle était en moi depuis plusieurs mois. Peut-être deux ou trois. Je me suis battu avec moi-même pour refouler ce sentiment, mais… Je n'ai pas été assez fort.

Il soupira.

- Ce soir là, pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnu, je t'avais en tête comme tu ne l'avais jamais été. Tu accaparais tellement mon esprit… J'en dormais plus ; Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir à autre chose. Quoi que je pouvais faire, je te voyais à l'intérieur de ma tête… Finalement, ne pouvant plus tenir, j'étais sorti de ma chambre pour éviter de sombrer dans la folie et c'est à ce moment là que tu es sorti de la tienne.

Kai ne réagissait pas. Il était là, le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans dire aucun mot. Il ne voulait pas couper l'histoire que Reita lui racontait, il voulait tant savoir…

- Même si je n'avais pas bu d'alcool, j'étais tout de même pas dans mon état normal. Quand j'étais rentré dans la pièce avec le saké, c'était justement pour pas que tu devines la folie qui m'avait atteinte…J'avais honte, mais… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sentais mal ! Tu étais là, en pyjama, mignon comme tout, jouant comme un enfant insouciant. A ma vue, tu m'as tout de suite sourit. La seule chose que j'avais eue envie de faire à ce moment là, c'était de te sauter dessus ; ce que je fis quand même. Tu m'as regarder d'un air perdu, alors je me suis dit « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait abruti ? Pourquoi tu l'embrasses comme ça ? Il va y avoir de gros problèmes maintenant ! », Pourtant, ta réaction fut bien meilleure que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Mieux encore, par la suite, tu m'as avoué que ce baisé était bien plus que mon soit disant 'délire'. Ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, tu le ressentais aussi ! J'étais heureux, vraiment, puis… J'ai pensé au groupe. J'ai pris peur.

- Tu as pensé que si on avait une vraie relation, ça aurait put mettre fin aux…

- Oui…

Il eut ensuite un silence à cette affirmation qui fut vite brisé par la voix grave de Reita :

- Comme tu ressentais la même chose pour moi, mais que j'avais vu un potentiel danger pour tout le monde, je t'ai finalement menti. Sur cette soirée là, comme sur Kaname. Je vous ai menti comme l'aurait fait un lâche…

- Ce que tu as fait…coupa Kai pour continuer avec détermination, ça m'a fait réaliser beaucoup de choses. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai réfléchit à ce qui avait plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Et malgré que… Que… Je sois fou amoureux de toi et qu'actuellement je me bats intérieurement pour ne pas te sauter dessus, il ne faut pas que toi et moi ça aille plus loin.

Reita le regarda désespérément :

- Ne…

- Vous avez raison, toi et Aoi-san. On ne sait pas comment les gens vont réagir face à ça, et on ne peut pas se permettre d'être égoïste si facilement…

- On pourrait ne pas…

- Le révéler aux autres ? Toi, ça te plairait une relation cachée ? Pas moi en tout cas…

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais continua tout de même de le regarder dans les yeux avec un air désemparé.

- Reita, si tu savais comme je suis…

Le bassiste l'arrêta dans sa phrase. Il avait posé son indexe sur ses lèvres, et les siennes se posèrent sur son cou.Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser… Il n'allait pas l'empêcher de le faire après ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Reita le désirait ardemment, plus que tout. Maintenant qu'il lui avait fait envoler tous ces espoirs, il lui demanda de sa voix la plus douce :

- Pour le reste de cette journée, laisse-toi m'appartenir.

Kai ne refusa pas, ni n'accepta. Il se laissa donc juste faire.

Il laissa Reita l'entraîner dans sa chambre, où il l'invita à s'allonger.

Il le laissa le déshabiller ; lui caresser le corps de ses grandes mains douces et froides.

Il le laissa l'embrasser sur les lèvres, le cou, la poitrine, le ventre. Il le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps.

Il le laissa faire, ce que lui-même voulait qu'il lui fasse.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée sans prononcer beaucoup de mots. Ils avaient préféré laisser parler leurs corps à leur place.

Aucun des deux hommes ne pensa à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Tout ce qui occupait leurs esprits, fut de se prouver leur amour mutuel et cela, en ce coupant du monde juste quelques heures.

Oui, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était de rester seul un petit moment ; rien de plus.

* * *

_(Fin super nulle, je sais T.T) _

_Voilà, j'aimerais bien laisser la fic comme ça, mais je sais pas…, je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose… Je pense, (et je crois que j'en suis sûre XD), que j'écrirais juste un dernier petit chapitre, juste une sorte de « prologue de fin », parce que là, ça va pas du tout !_

_Sinon, je suis contente ! Après un an d'existence, **Un Amour Gazettien **va se voir achevée… Je suis toute émue XD  
Mais encore quelques tout petits efforts et se sera la joie total._

_J'ai pris un plaisir immense à écrire tous ces chapitres même si je ne les aime pas tous parfaitement. Ca m'a éclaté d'imaginer comment les membres pourraient réagir face à une telle situation, parce que, oui, au départ, cette fic n'était pas faite pour bien ce finir. Depuis le début, ça devait être impossible pour Reita et Kai! Niark ! Sadique ? Non, juste réaliste ! Mouhahahahha_

_M'enfin, sinon, j'ai bien aimé les interventions d'Aoi. Pour une fois que je l'apprécie… XD_

_Et miyavi, fallait que je l'inclus dedans, c'était obligé ! Je sais pas comment vous l'avez vu à travers ce chapitre, ou comment vous l'imaginez, mais ces répliques, je les vois réellement ainsi. Des phrases narcissiques et sans sens ! mdr_

_Ah lala, je parle, je parle, mais j'aurais tout le temps de saouler dans le prochain et dernier chapitre sous forme de prologue ou de résumé (verra bien)_

_En tout cas, avant de clôturer ce neuvième chapitres (p'tain, quand même !), je veux vraiment vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont trop touché, et ça vient du cœur ce que je dis ! T.T_

_(Je suis une sentimentale, hein :p)_

_Sur ce, à la prochaine fois :3 (Toute fois, si ceux qui suivent ne fuit pas )_


	10. Chapter 10

_Non, non, je n'étais point morte depuis quelques semaines (autant de temps ?oO). J'étais juste très occupée et sans inspiration T.T Donc me revoilà, avec un chapitre de 6 mètres de long ! Faut pas avoir peur de la lecture dans ces moments là ! (comment ça il ets court?  
Bref, le blabla, c'est à la fin, voilà le dixième et dernier chapitre qui craint d'**Un amour Gazettien**._

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, après une fin de journée intense, un live impressionnant, des promotions plus qu'intéressantes, des engueulades, des fous rires, le groupe The GazettE avait atteint un niveau bien placé dans le monde de la musique japonaise. Tout allait pour le mieux : Une bonne rentrée de salaire, des idées de musiques à foison, des améliorations dans les performances de chaque membres, des tournées en Europe, oui, tout allait bien, sauf peut-être... 

Le comportement de deux des membres du groupe.

Le bassiste et le batteur avaient tout deux perdu leur entrain habituel. Kai ne souriait plus comme il le faisait avant et prenait son travail bien plus au sérieux qu'à son habitude. Il était devenu froid et plus distant avec les autres. Reita quand à lui, ne blaguait plus régulièrement, passait moins de temps sur sa basse et ne se confier plus aux autres membres.  
Ce brusque changement de comportement, que tout deux avaient eu en même temps, n'avait pas échappé à Aoi, Ruki et Uruha. Ces derniers, inquiets, avaient tout d'abord feinté de n'avoir rien remarqué et avaient pensé que le batteur et le bassiste allaient vite retrouver leurs caractères initiales, cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Bien entendu, le seul à être aux courant, était Aoi. Mais dans sa sagesse et son bon sens, il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas aux deux concernés, Reita et Kai. Il avait peur de ce qu'il risquait d'apprendre. Il se doutait légèrement de ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais ne voulait pas vraiment avoir de confirmation. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait au début, car après, son opinion changea assez vite de celle du départ.  
Après avoir lu dans certaines critiques de magazines qui racontaient la baisse d'énergie du groupe, le guitariste commençait à s'inquiéter. Non seulement pour ses amis, mais aussi pour l'avenir du groupe. L'une des particularités du groupe qui les démarquaient des autres par rapport aux fans, était leur bonne humeur et leur dynamisme. Or, si The GazettE s'ouvrait à se débouchée là, il n'était pas sur qu'il pourrait continuer ainsi encore longtemps.  
Oui, Aoi devait parler à ses deux compagnons et vite, très vite.

**oOo**

- Kai-kun ?

- Hum ?

Le batteur c'était endormi sur sa table de travail alors qu'il était censé composer un nouvel air pour le groupe, mais malheureusement pour lui, malgré son étonnante fatigue, il était surveillé de très près par un de ces compères.

- T'as intérêt de rester éveillé, parce que sinon, je vais vraiment devoir me mettre en colère !

- Ah bon ? Et que peut faire un nain, face à moi ?

- Un…

- Un nain, oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! Ruki-kun, tu es bel et bien le dernier nain qui existe sur terre, faudra qu'un jour tu t'y fasses. Mon pauvre…

- Comment ça un nain ? Tu penses peut-être que tu n'en es pas un aussi ?

- Il se trouve, vois tu, que je dépasse de six centimètre la limite fixé pour être caractérisé de…

- Tais toi et bosses !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un type qui ne dépasse pas la hauteur de mes genoux, ironisa Kai.

- Aaaaaah !

Le chanteur n'en pouvait plus. Ces dernier temps, il trouvait que Kai était bien arogant à son égard et ça commençait vraiment à « lui prendre le chou ».

- Continue comme ça, et je préviens Take-chan !

- …

- Quoi ? demanda Ruki.

- Tu réagis vraiment comme un nain.

C'en était trop pour le chanteur. Il se leva et sauta sur le dos du batteur qui s'était mis à éclater de rire. Ruki vociférait des menaces tout en essayant de l'étrangler. Au bout d'un certain moment, ce jeu lassa le brun qui fit tout son possible pour que son ami le lâche. Mais en vain.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Aoi tomba pile au moment où il fallait.

- Aoi-chaaaaaaaaaan, Ruki-kun il n'arrête pas de me persécuter, en plus, il essaie de me tuer pour obtenir mon argent ! Regarde !

- Comment tu mens ! C'est lui qui a commençé ! Il n'arrête pas de me traiter de nain !

- Oh, arrêtez de jouer aux gamins tout les deux ! Et toi Ruki-kun, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ais dit de lui répondre quand il te nomme de la sorte ?

- Euh…

Intense réflexion de la part de Ruki.

- Que tout ce qui est petit est mignon ?

- Tout à fait ! Alors maintenant essaie d'être le plus mature des deux.

- N'importe quoi, reprit Kai, c'est quoi cette fausse expression ?

- Tu ne la connaissais pas ?

- Ben euh…Non….

- Pourtant elle va de paire avec celle là : Tout ce qui est grand est beau, et tout ce qui est petit est mignon.

- T'es sûr ? C'est pas : Tout ce qui est petit est mignon et tout ce qui est grand est con ?

- …

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, s'inquiéta Ruki. Kai, je repasserais plus tard pour chercher ta feuille, en attendant… Bonne chance !

Et à ces mots, il quitta en flèche la pièce, laissant un Aoi fulminant et un Kai qui venait de se rendre compte de son erreur.

- Excuse moi, c'est moi qui me suis trompé ! C'est tout à fait vrai que ce qui est grand est…

- Kai-kun, on peut discuter s'il te plait ?

Le dit nommé, le regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais voyant que son ami avait un air grave sur son visage, acquiesça et le suivit quand il se posa sur une chaise face à la table.  
Installé à ses côté, aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche pour dire quoi que se soit.  
Aoi ne savait pas comment démarrer la conversation si délicate qui le préoccupait. Il avait peur de blesser son interlocuteur ou bien de ressasser un souvenir qu'il voulait oublier. En tout cas, il devait le remettre sur le tapis. Pour le bien de tout le groupe.

- Dis moi Kai-kun, tu as lu dernièrement les magazines qui parlaient de nous ?

Aucune réponse. Le batteur savait très bien où voulait en venir Aoi.

- Je prends ce silence pour un oui. Ecoute, faudrait qu'on en parle.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Juste par cette réplique sèche, je trouve qu'il faut qu'on en parle absolument. Tu n'es plus le Kai d'avant et ça se ressent. Pas seulement par le staff, mais aussi par les fans.

- Mouais…

- Kai-kun… Rappelle moi la raison pour la quel tu as renoncé à Reita-kun.

Le brun se raidit d'un coup. Aoi avait touché un point sensible. Un point important qu'il avait oublié.

- Tu as renoncé à lui pour le groupe et le staff, n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tu…

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Ben essaie de me le faire comprendre alors.

- C'est impossible ! Faudrait que tu sois à ma place, que tu ais les même sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui, que tu…

Il stoppa sa phrase et enfourna sa tête entre ses mains.

Aoi le regardait affligé. Lui aussi ça lui faisait du mal, mais il fallait mettre les choses au clair, sinon, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait n'aurait servis à rien.

- Tu sais Aoi-chan, Reita, il était prêt à avoir une relation avec moi, même si on aurait dû nous cacher… Mais quand il m'a annoncé ça, je… J'étais tellement heureux !

Il releva sa tête et s'affaissa sur le dossier de la chaise.

- Puis j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit, et finalement, j'ai décidé de faire le choix d'oublier l'amour que je lui portais. Je lui ai annoncé ma décision… Il l'a comprise, mais il m'a demandé une faveur…

Le guitariste ne parlait pas. Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre, alors il ne bougea pas et ne l'arrêta pas durant son discours.

- On a passé la nuit ensemble, en profitant de chaque instant, sachant très bien que le lendemain tout serait fini, et qu'on devrait tout oublier. Mais lui comme moi, nous savions très bien que ça n'allait pas se passer comme prévu, cependant on l'a tout de même fait. On a juste voulu être un peu égoïste, rien de plus. Mais voilà, maintenant on en paye le prix.  
Imagine que toi et ta femme vous n'avez plus le droit de vous voir à cause de votre travail, et pourtant, vous vous aimez à la folie ! Tu la vois tous les jours. Tu en es obligé. Tu ne peux pas détourné tes yeux d'elle et chaque fois que tu la vois, tu dois faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Qu'est ce que tu ferais ? Sachant très bien que ni l'un ni l'autre, ne peux abandonner son travail. Au départ, vous essayez d'oublier votre présence mutuelle. Puis vous vous rendez compte que ça marche un temps, mais que ça ne dure pas bien longtemps. Alors viens la deuxième solution, celle de vous éviter. Ce que Reita et moi sommes entrain de faire.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

- Mais plus tu mets en œuvre cette idée là, plus tu commences à te poser des questions, parce que tu te rends compte que ça ne marche pas et que ça ne marchera jamais. Que même si votre but premier est de sauver les personnes que vous aimez et qui travaillent avec vous, eh ben, ce n'est pas le cas. Et c'est à ce moment là, que le désespoir t'envahit… Tu n'en peux plus. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu es là, cherchant un moyen de tout arranger, mais non, il n'y a aucune solution ! Mais même en sachant ça, tu cherches, encore et encore. Puis finalement, tu es à nouveau perdu. Tout seul…

Kai avait terminé son récit et avait fermé les yeux. Il était dans une intense réflexion, ne sachant plus quoi dire ni même où regarder.  
Aoi n'avait prononcé aucun mot, même à la fin de l'histoire de son ami. Tout ce qu'il fit, fût de sortir une cigarette pour la fumer.  
Ils restèrent tout deux assis là, dans un doux silence.

Après quelques minutes de mutisme, le guitariste prit en premier l'initiative de parler.

- Après ce que tu viens de me dire, je me demande si on n'a pas fait une erreur…

Kai retourna la tête en sa direction.

- Si ça continue ainsi, vous auriez alors pût aussi afficher votre… amour. De tout façon, si c'est pour arriver au même résultat, autant prendre des risques… Surtout si la réaction des gens est basée sur une hypothèse.

Le batteur regardait Aoi d'une manière incrédule. Qu'est ce qui lui racontait ?

- Attends… En gros tu me dis que c'était une erreur et qu'on aurait pût éviter tout ça ?

Aoi affirma puis reprit :

- Je ne dis pas que c'est une erreur, mais qu'on aurait peut-être dû en parler aux autres…

- Je crois que j'arrive plus à te suivre…

Kai voyait rouge. Il avait juste envie de se lever et d'en coller une dans la figure du bel homme. Mais à la place, il se leva et alla en direction de la sortie.

- Si seulement tu pouvais ressentir ce que j'éprouve pour toi en ce moment…

- De la haine ? Tu as envie de me cogner, non ?

Kai ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ouvrit la porte. Mais quand il voulut sortir, il se heurta contre le torse de quelqu'un. Justement, celui de son amant.  
Il était là, en face de lui, un visage de marbre.  
Il poussa Kai à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte.

- Reita, tu es là depuis…

- Que Ruki est sorti d'ici, répondit-il au batteur.

L'homme au nez bandé attrapa le bras du brun et le fit rasseoir au près du guitariste. Puis s'assit lui-même en face de ce dernier en reprenant la parole.

- Ca faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'avoir une discussion avec vous deux.

Aoi souriait alors que Kai paraissait choqué.

- Ca m'étonnait que tu aies put tenir aussi longtemps sans vouloir intervenir, continua le guitariste. C'est bien toi qui voulais à tout prix afficher vote relation aux yeux de tout le monde, non ?

- C'est vrai, mais comme un imbécile je t'ai écouté… Toi et tes belles paroles !

Kai ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Il regardait alternativement Reita et Aoi en cherchant à avoir des réponses, mais aucun des deux ne prient la peine de l'éclairer malgré ses regards interrogateurs.

- Et ça commence à bien faire ! meugla Reita. Tu penses jouer à quoi avec Kai et moi ? Ca t'amuse, c'est ça ?

- M'amuser ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?! Je te rappelle que c'est vous qui avez commencé ce jeu ! Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a eu le courage d'affronter les autres. Moi qui pensais que ça allait être toi qui irais en parler, c'est finalement Kai qui a eu le courage de le faire en premier. Il était prêt lui. Il n'a pas fuis comme une personne que je nommerais pas !

- Et à ton avis, pourquoi j'ai fuis ? C'est par ta faute et celle de tes idioties comme quoi on risquait de tout foutre en l'air ! Tu savais très bien à quel point je l'aimais et jusqu'où j'étais prêt à aller.

Reita hurlait de plus en plus fort. Sa colère l'entraîna même à se lever de sa chaise pour poser ses points contre la table. Il ne regardait pas Kai, il n'avait quand ligne de mir le guitariste qui s'énervait peu à peu.

- Je t'en pris, à ton avis, pourquoi je vous ai dit ça ? C'était pour être sûr que c'était sérieux entre vous deux ! Et si c'était juste comme ça, pour une nuit, imagine à quel point ça aurait pu causer des problèmes aux autres ! C'est des choses qu'on ne doit pas décider à la légère et sur un coup de tête!

- Euh… Attendez…

Reita et Aoi se tournèrent en même temps vers le batteur. Kai les avait interrompu avec tellement de douceur, que se furent au tour des deux autres membres d'être déconcertés. Ils en avaient même oublié sa présence durant leur tirade.

- Aoi-chan, ce que tu essaies de dire, c'est que tu nous as… testé ?

Le guitariste soupira et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait très bien que sa réponse serait sa seule défense et sa seule justification. Il devait donc être le plus judicieux possible.

- Pas vraiment… Après m'avoir confié la toute première fois tes sentiments envers l' « autre », ce dernier, quelques temps après, est venu lui aussi me raconter qu'il portait pour toi. Je dois vraiment avoir la tête du confident.

Il se mit à rire tout seul, jusqu'au moment où il remarqua que ces camarades ne trouvait pas ça du tout comique. Il se ressaisit et continua sous la pression de l'air pesante qui s'était installée.

- Donc au courant de vos histoires respectives, faut avouer, j'étais un peu sur le cul… Je me suis mis à réfléchir dans mon coin… Déjà, je ne dis pas que j'ai l'esprit fermé sur ces choses là, mais savoir que deux de mes meilleurs amis étaient… Enfin vous me comprenez, ça m'avait un peu déboussolé. Mais pour vous, j'ai fait un effort, je me suis obligé à l'accepter et quand j'eu réussit, j'ai pensé aux conséquences que cela aurait pu produire. Comme je te l'avais déjà dit, Kai-kun, le groupe est tout pour moi, alors j'étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour le sauver… Donc je vous ai parlé des risques que cela pouvait entraîner si vous tentiez une relation… Jamais je vous ai obligé à choisir ce chemin là !

- C'était complètement débile… dit froidement Reita. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point on a souffert par ta faute.

- Reita, arrêtes, ne dit pas ça. C'est aussi de notre faute…

- …

- En tout cas, reprit Aoi, si c'est pour que vous continuez de vous morfondre et à ne pas vous impliquer dans le groupe, vous feriez aussi bien de tenter… Une histoire…

- Je suis tout à fait pour, coupa le blond. Kai, essayions…

- Mais, et les autres ?

- On s'en fou ! Nous aussi on mérite un peu de bonheur, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour faire plaisirs aux gens…

A ces mots, il prit Kai par le cou et l'embrassa alors qu'Aoi détourna les yeux.

- T'ain… J'aurai du mal à m'y faire…

Le batteur regarda d'un air inquiet le bassiste et lui sourit tout en disant :

- Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour l'afficher au grand jour…

- On attendra alors, tant que je peux te serrer dans mes bras, tout me va.

* * *

_Et voilà… Une fin encore pire que l'autre (elle aussi assez brusque... Je suis pas forte pour les fins finalement T.T), mais bon, d'un sens je la préfère quand même un tout petit peu plus. _

_J'ai fait du n'importe quoi avec le pauvre Aoi T.T Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là Oo Mais bon, c'est ça quand on écrit « à la plume », ça donne du bazar et on a du mal à s'en sortir. C'est sûrement pour ça que le chapitre est aussi long…  
M'enfin, ça me satisfait quand même un peu plus, vu que Reita et Kai sont finalement ensemble :3 Même si ça ne sera jamais « tout rose » pour eux. Bien entendu, faut s'imaginer la suite, hein ! Comment ça un _Amour Gazettien number two_ ? Jamais ! Mouhahahahahahaha_

_Ah, et je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographes et aussi pour mes fautes d'expressions, ce que j'ai remarqué récemment. Faut pas oublier que je suis Alsacienne, alors il m'arrive de former des phrases très bizarres… faut pas s'étonner après XD_

_Ah lala, je m'éloigne _

_Avant de dire bye bye (ce n'est qu'un au revoir!) à mes fidèles lecteurs (plutôt lectrices, non ?), vous qui me suivez depuis le début, je vous dit un grand merci qui vient tout droit du cœur. Si j'ai pu finir cette fic qui me tenait tant à cœur, c'est grâce à vous !  
Je suis triste d'en arrêter là, mais bon, faut bien le faire un jour XD Puis je vais pouvoir finir l'autre fic de mon cœur et commençait celle d'Harry Potter qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un long moment._

_Ah lala, comment je saoule, donc je vais vous quitter maintenant (boubhouhouh) et encore un grand merci, surtout à toute ces personnes qui m'ont soutenue à travers les reviews ! Vous étiez mes petits rayons de soleil ! (ayé, je délire à nouveau !)_

_Encore merci ! Sincèrement..._


End file.
